Along The Train Tracks
by Rikku Ronso
Summary: Selphie's view on the journeys that the group travel, eventually becoming a Zelphie. Should be good fun. Read and Review, don't flame. Please check it out. New chap up! Going to Deling Cityyy!
1. New Girl

Along The Train Tracks

Hi again! I had quite a lot of success with the format of The Sphere Chronicles, which I am still working on, so I thought I'd do a Zelphie. This is in the same way of writing as The Sphere Chronicles is, it's Selphie's view of the journey that the group went on. There will be slight hints at Quirvine and Squinoa. Okay, so onto the story! Hope you like.

* * *

A bright, young face appeared in the hallways; the owner smiling slightly. She glanced around, her intense, emerald eyes catching a large clock, centred on the wall ahead. The girl gasped, and turned quickly, heading for the lift.

The girl was Selphie Tilmitt, a seventeen year old, recently transferred from Trabia. As she ran her skirt rode up her knees, and she struggled to keep it down. Her gigantic yellow bow wobbled as she ran, and she tripped up a young boy who was jogging by.

Selphie: Sooooo-rry!

She cried as ran on, until she got to the lift, where she jabbed her small hands so hard on the call button she thought she'd broken a finger. When she finally got in she gasped and breathed deeply, so out of breath she was rasping and retching. After many strange looks from the others in the lift, she finally calmed down.

As she turned the corner to the classroom, a tall dark boy walked out.

Selphie: I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!

Selphie didn't notice the teen, and ran straight into his chest, flying backwards and hitting the floor with an almighty thump.

Selphie: Waaah!

The teen was barely moved by the tiny lady, but she had been thrown across the room.

Boy: Are you ok?

Selphie: There.

The sweet teen got up and dusted herself off, looking at the boy. He wore exactly the same as all the others, yet something about him exuded mystery. He stared at the floor as she spoke.

Selphie: Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry I was kinda in a hurry. Oh

yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is... homeroom over?

The boy nodded as if to reply "yes", and Selphie's heart sank. Why me? She thought.

Selphie: Woo...Oh, nooo... This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a tour of this Garden?

Boy:Don't have the time.

He glanced guiltily up at her, and when she caught his eye, looked quickly away. No time! Yeah right…! She thought angrily. She was forced to swallow her anger though, as he started to walk away.

Selphie: Oh, bummer. That's too bad. Well, see ya.

He walked away hastily, and she looked after him.

Selphie: Charming. I meet a guy and he's mean to me. In fact, other than the headmaster and my roommate, that's the first person I've talked to here.

Selphie sighed, and looked at the floor.

Selphie: Now what!

Selphie suddenly clutched her stomach as it growled loudly.

Selphie: Uch…

She looked around to check if anyone had seen her, and ran back to the lift.

Finally… Selphie thought, as she had eventually found the Cafeteria, after lots of running and lots of searching.

She entered, and ran forward to the lady at the desk. Suddenly a girl in a blue jacket appeared behind her.

The girl pulled her around to face her, and Selphie looked at her, shocked and violated. The girl had grey hair and an eye patch, and made Selphie feel a little intimidated.

Girl: YOU!

Selphie shrank in her skin, and looked upwards at the girl as though she was about to kill her.

Girl: YOU! ARE YOU NEW!

Selphie: Um…um…um…yes, yes!

Girl: THE RULES CLEARLY STATE! AWAY! TIME FOR PREPERATION! NO FOOD!

Selphie looked at the girl, confused. Oh…my…I'm too young to die…Selphie looked up, frightened. Suddenly a voice came from behind. It was the head dinner lady.

Dinner Lady: Fujin! Let go! You'll scare my customers!

The girl let go of Selphie, and she rubbed her arm in pain.

Fujin: SORRY. LOST CONTROL. MOTHER, EXCUSE ME.

The dinner lady nodded and the grey-haired student left quickly. As Selphie turned to the dark haired dinner lady, the woman began to speak, seemingly to apologize.

Dinner Lady: That's my daughter. I'm so sorry she did that to you. You can call me Zsata, I'm the Head of the kitchen staff here…Oh…my poor daughter…She's become a fragment of her original self nowadays. Ever since she joined that darned Disciplinary Committee all she ever does is attack people. Of course, she has to take charge, but does she really have to shout so much? I mean…she did it before, she takes after her father, you see, he died fighting against the Galbadians in Timber. You see, we lived there before we moved to Fisherman's Horizon. And that's where our family split up. My son carried on there and Fujin joined me in Balamb.

The woman carried on and Selphie scowled at her, trying to discourage her from talking, but the woman continued.

Zsata: I miss him so darn much. The poor boy…and I can tell Fujin misses him too, when we talk about him, it brings a tear to the poor lamb's eye. And she's usually so strong normally, but she lets it out when she's around her mother. And maybe around that Raijin too. I've seen them together. I think he's perfect for her, but maybe he brings out too much of her angry side? What do you think?

Selphie was amazed the woman had stopped.

Selphie: Um…I don't really know either of them. Um…I'm new you see. So, can I have a hotdog?

Zsata: Oh, sure. Zell's always in here, looking for them, I'm saving him one. But here you go.

As Zsata went to get it, Selphie wondered. Who's Zell? For some reason she was attracted to his name. Maybe we'd be good friends….she smiled.

Zsata: Here. Fujin meant that you should be getting ready for your big test, I hear it's today. Well, good luck. Um, what's your name?

Selphie: Selphie, it's today! Oh god! I can't believe it! Man…well…oh! Thanks for the hotdog.

Zsata: That's fine. Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you Selphie. Fujin didn't pass this year, but here's hoping she'll get into the final round next year. Bye!

Selphie waved slightly and ran off, sighing. As she turned the corner, she muttered to herself.

Selphie: I thought she'd never let me leave…

As she neared the main entrance, she saw several students and an instructor.

Instructor: Selphie Tilmitt! TILMITT! This is your last chance, we're leaving!

Selphie gasped. Today had been messed up pretty bad. She really hated having to figure out everything and everywhere all by herself. She pouted half-heartedly and ran towards him.

Selphie: Woah-woah! That's me!

She waved her arm at the instructor, who narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

Selphie: Aiiiee…um…er…sorry?

Instructor: Miss Tilmitt, you are late! I am Instructor Macie. This is your squad, Section A; intelligence. Now come on before we're late!

Suddenly a plump, short man manoeuvred his way to the front, and began to speak. Selphie struggled to see over the others, but spotted the lonely teen she had seen earlier, and Fujin, both at the front. The man was about to speak, when Selphie recognized him.

Selphie: THE HEADMASTER!

Everyone turned to look at her, and the few that didn't laughed anyway. Damn…she thought. And I was getting used to this too…Selphie frowned and folded her arms. She'd been so happy at finally recognizing someone, it was hard to conceal her delight, and so she had made a mockery of herself.

Headmaster Kramer: Well, um...yes.

A blonde instructor smiled at the Headmaster, and he smiled back, and then gave Selphie a stern look. Hmph…she growled.

Headmaster Cid: Everyone here? It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield.

Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and

defeat, honour and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck.

He smiled and left via the lift, presumably to his office.

Selphie giggled sarcastically at this. So the Head gets to rest while we fight! She rolled her eyes and followed her Squad, who were walking away. Outside they all got into the car, and sat in silence. Selphie rubbed the back of her neck, and smiled at the only girl in the car, other than her. Suddenly the car stopped, and everyone bounded out of it. They ran through the town, and Selphie had a few moments to take in the sights before they were instructed to board the assault boat. She looked around, and got on. She spotted her Instructor outside, talking to a member of the Garden Staff, and then a SeeD boarded too.

For the first few moments they sat in silence, but then the Instructor stood up suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. Maybe he felt awkward in silence too…Selphie mumbled.

Instructor Macie: You!

He pointed at poor Selphie.

Instructor Macie: Introduce yourself. If you are going to work as a team, then you'd better get to know each other. I don't want any of this awkward silence when the time comes.

Selphie glared at the Instructor, and stood up. Maybe it is a good idea…grr…but I hate public speaking…

She smiled slightly at the others, and began to stretch her legs, pulling them up behind her as she spoke.

Selphie: Er…I'm Selphie Tilmitt. I transferred from Trabia Garden a day or so ago. Um…I like the internet, Garden Festivals and chocobos…

The Instructor stared at her.

Instructor: Next time, less of the moving about. Act like you mean it.

She sat down and cupped her head in her hands. Mean what! That I like chocobos! Weirdo…she sighed.

A freckled, frail boy stood up.

Boy: Er…heheheh…I'm….Jaden Kagome. Er…I live in Galbadia originally, but my mother said I'd be better off at Balamb Garden, the other one is too strict I…um…imagine. So…I…er…I um…I like algebra, physics, and visiting the library.

Selphie smiled sadly at the boy. No wonder he's in the intelligence squad. He doesn't exactly look like a warrior….

The other girl stood up.

Girl: I come from Fisherman's Horizon and my name is Minerva Chapman. My father taught me fishing, so…well, I enjoy that, and I like riding chocobos too, but it's kinda hard to get to them from where I originally live.

Selphie smiled at the girl, and waved. Next was the second, average-looking boy; he introduced himself as Ace Knight. Finally a tall, dark boy introduced himself as Neko Rafielli, but wanted to be known as "Scorpion". Selphie sighed, none of them would be interesting enough to become a good friend. Maybe I'll be friendless for life…she moaned to herself, swimming in self-pity. The SeeD stood up, and introduced the mission, but Selphie already knew what to do. Detach any Galbadian machinery, and reinstall Dollet's systems…whatever they were….

They disembarked the vessel on the beach, and Selphie ran up the nearby stairs.

Minerva: Selphie! There's some Galbadian weaponry here! What do we do!

Before she could answer, Neko interrupted, and set about doing everything he could. Selphie scowled at him, and turned around, seeing the final ship come in. The dark teen she had met before was there, and he ran out with two others. One was barking orders at everyone and anyone that would listen, and the final boy…the final boy was looking over in Selphie's direction. She smiled at him, but was pulled back by Jaden.

Jaden: Selphie! Ace says Neko has broken something!

Selphie smiled once more at the boy, and ran back to her station, taking the machinery off of Neko, and fixing it. As the other group ran past, the dark boy stopped to talk to Neko, who replied with some sort of cocky remark. As they ran away, her Instructor grabbed her by the arm.

Instructor Macie: Selphie! What's going on?

Selphie: Um well…Minerva is taking the weaponry back to Instructor Hardey she's organising it with some lady called Xu. Anyways, Ace and Neko are dissembling this machinery, and Jaden and I are fixing up the original pieces.

Suddenly a shout came from behind and the Instructor tightened his grip on her arm.

Selphie: OW!

He ran away, and began to converse with a blonde female instructor, who boarded a ship. Suddenly other SeeDs and test Squads began to run towards the ship. Instructor Macie approached Squad A. He stared at them all, and then suddenly began to bellow in a low tone.

Instructor Macie: ACE, JADEN, MINERVA, NEKO! BOARD THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY! THIS TEST HAS BEEN TERMINATED!

They all ran past Selphie, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

Selphie: And me!

The instructor smiled cruelly at her.

Instructor Macie: I have one final job for you!

The others had boarded the ship, they had probably even left by now…and Selphie was left chasing after Squad B.

Selphie: DAMNIT!

She shouted as she ran, her stomach hurting as she avoided attacks from soldiers.

As she ran up a steep road, she heard shouting ahead.

Selphie: Hrgh! SQUAD B!

She yelled at the top of her lungs, and turned the corner.

Selphie: There you are!

As she ran to them, she tripped over some rocks, rolling forward and landing on her head. As she looked up, she saw the loner she had bumped into before, and a spiky haired boy who was looking at her in a mix of worry and curiosity.

Selphie rubbed her head, and winked at them both, smiling, although her head was still in pain.

Selphie: Are you...Squad B?

The loner nodded. Finally! She grinned. As she looked around, she realised what had just happened. Great…all this, just to be a SeeD! There's one heck of a long road ahead…she sighed, and got onto her feet, dusting herself off.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know! Read and Review, don't flame.


	2. SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeD!

SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeD!

* * *

I haven't been on for so long, so forgive me if I've forgotton how to use things etc. I have been doing very important exams, so that's why I'm so late in doing this chapter. Sorry. This chapter is about the remainder of the Dollet exam, and up until Selphie gets Squall ready for the party. (Honestly, that guy is like a baby, you have to practically dress him and push him in the right direction for him to do things...tch.) Well, anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

Selphie had found Squad B. Damn Instructor Macie…Selphie thought to herself. All this running, I'm so tired! I'm gonna prank that teacher good! She smiled slightly to herself. Childish or not, Selphie always enjoyed herself. 

Selphie looked at the two men in turn, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Selphie: I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?

Just as Selphie finished her question, a man ran out from below the cliff. He was wearing a grey coat, and wielding a gunblade. He smiled up at the moody teen, and began to shout.

Seifer: One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!

Before finishing his sentence, the boy ran away. _Damn it_! What's he doing! I wanna go back to the _Garden_! Selphie whined to herself silently, pouting and stamping her foot. Selphie looked up at the blond boy in front of her, and smiled slightly at him. She sighed, and decided quickly what her next action would be.

Selphie: This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!

Selphie turned from the blond teen, and ran, kicking herself off of the cliff. She landed well, and smiled happily. Woo! That was sooo cool, she smiled to herself.

Selphie: What are you waiting for? Come on! Come on!

She called at the two above. However, Squad B had more sense than Selphie, and decided to run down the cliff. When they eventually arrived, Selphie grabbed the moody boy's arm.

Selphie: Heey! What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped.

The boy shook her off, and looked away. The more approachable student looked at the two, and frowned enviously.

Zell: ...Much quicker? _Pu_-lease... You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, _OK_? Ain't that right, Squall?

He shouted at Selphie, becoming defensive and a little angry.

Squall: ...I don't know about that. Perhaps anyone but the Chicken-wuss can make it.

Zell: WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY?

Selphie looked back and forth at the arguing teens. Woaahh…I thought this was supposed to be a TEAM…Selphie thought, confused.

Selphie: ...Hm? Since you're angry, I guess you're the Chicken-wuss.

Zell: What the...! WHY IS EVERYONE...? I am not a CHICKEN!

Selphie: Well... If you don't like CHICKEN, how 'bout...a PIG! Oh, but you look more like a CHICKEN, anyway.

She smiled at the blond, shaking her head from side to side, with a cute and playful glint in her eye.

Zell: Chicken, pig, whatever... Call me whatever you want! I don't care anymore!

Squall: Don't take it so personally, Zell.

Zell: Tch...

Selphie: Well, let's get goin'. Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't forgotten... Have you...?

Selphie smiled at the blond as they walked on, and he smiled back, although he still looked upset from the "chicken-wuss" incident.

Zell: So this is the Communication Tower...?

Selphie: Sure is big...

Suddenly a group of Galbadian soldiers burst out of the entrance, screaming. They were followed by the captain, who was slashing his gunblade about again.

Seifer: Cowards.

He turned quickly on his heel and ran away.

Selphie: _HEEEY_! The captain's getting away! Sheesh…this guys a mentalist.

Zell: You're telling me!

The two shared a laugh before the other boy interrupted.

Squall: Oh yeah…I'm Squall. This is Zell.

Selphie smiled at the two, and waved slightly.

Selphie: Y'know, I've been waiting for ages for you two to tell me your names! Hi!

As the group entered, Selphie looked over at Zell again.

Selphie: Er, sorry bout the "chicken" stuff.

Zell: Doesn't matter.

Selphie: I was only joking, and you looked upset…

Zell smiled at her, and patted her shoulder, but didn't reply. Maybe he's still sad, Selphie thought. Oh great! I've hurt someone's feelings already…way to go Selphie, she frowned. She followed Squall's gaze, and watched a lift lower down.

Squall: ...Did he go up?

Selphie: Heeey! Squad B captain!

Squall: I think we can take this lift up...

Selphie: Wanna go up?

Squall nodded and they all boarded the lift. Selphie looked around, and giggled.

Selphie: Wow, this lift is pretty cool!

Zell put out an arm, as if to protect Selphie from falling.

Zell: Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!

Selphie: Like I'm really going to!

She grinned at him, and began to rock back on her heels. She noticed Squall roll his eyes. Aaah, let him be mean, Selphie smiled to herself, can't bring light to everyone's life.

The lift arrived at the top floor and the group spotted a Galbadian officer doing something with the base of the Communication Tower.

Biggs: Let's see... Hmmm... Put this here...and... This goes here...and...

There,

it's complete!

The floor began to shake and Selphie toppled backwards. Zell stopped her from falling and held her steady a moment. The two stared as a satellite dish began to activate. Squall walked forward, looking at it, almost entranced by it. A wrench near Selphie fell down a hole, falling down for what seemed like forever. It suddenly dawned on Selphie that she had dived off of a cliff, and could have died. And now she could fall off of a tower! She'd fail her test and… Well, who cares about the test! She'd die! Selphie reached out and pulled at Zell's sleeve, scared. Finally everything died down and Selphie could stand alone. She heaved a great sigh of relief, and whispered a "thank you" to Zell, who smiled back. Squall got their attention, and the three walked up to the officer.

Squall: What do you think you're doing?

Biggs: Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you're doing? H-

HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below? WEDGE! Take care of

these twerps! W...Wedge? I...ah... Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll

just be on my... I-I'm leaving... Move it! Move! Move!

The lift sounded, and the three turned towards it, expecting the entire Galbadian army, but instead it was Seifer. He walked out, the usual cocky smile on his face, and brandished his gunblade at the group. Selphie was tiring of this. Yeah sure, the guy has a gunblade, but does he have to show it all the time? She thought to herself. Maybe he was trying to make up for something smaller… Selphie smiled widely, laughing quietly, and found herself intensely interested in Seifer's trousers.

The soldier attempted to leave, but Seifer sliced at him, and knocked what looked like a remote control out of his hands.

Seifer: Sorry to crash the party.

Biggs: Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!

Seifer: Just shut UP!

The soldier became increasingly angry and attacked Squall. Selphie and Zell joined in the fight, but Seifer stood on the lift, watching.

Biggs: Prepare for the worst, you brats!

Selphie enjoyed her fight. She gave as good as she got, but after a few swift attacks, a younger soldier arrived.

Wedge: Major Biggs... Have you finished the repairs, sir? What's the

enemy doing here?

Biggs: WEDGE! Where were you? No pay for you this month!

Wedge: ...Should've stayed home!

Squall shook his head, obviously tiring of this. Selphie agreed, it was hardly challenging stuff. When arethe big bosses gonna get here? She frowned. Unfortunately, after Squall had cast an ice spell on the two, the big boss did arrive, and it was not a pretty sight.

Biggs: What the...?

Wedge: Ahhhhh!

The two soldiers were thrown into the air by a winged beast, who began to attack the trio. The trio survived with great help from their GFs, but it was a struggling and challenging battle. Squall drew a GF from the beast, and the group attacked non-stop until it hit the ground. Zell and Selphie celebrated briefly, happily smiling and giggling, but Squall looked eager to leave. Selphie came to her senses, and ran towards the captain.

Selphie: Squad B captain? S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD

members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at

the shore!

Seifer: Withdraw? There are still enemies around!

Selphie: I know, but I'm just a messenger.

Squall: An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel.

Seifer: What time d'you say?

Selphie: Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to

withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!

Seifer: 1900 hours... We only have 30 mins! You got 30 minutes to get

down to the shore! Better run!

Seifer turned around quickly, his gunblade on his shoulder, and ran for it. The remaining trio looked on in amazement.

Selphie: Heeey! Wait for us!

Zell: Who the hell does he think he is?

Selphie looked at Zell, exhausted and annoyed.

Squall: Why don't you ask him. Let's go.

Squall's group took the lift down, and emerged from the Communication Tower.

Selphie: The shore can't be TOO far away. We gotta run, run, ruuuun!

As she finished, an echoing sound came from above, and a shadow was cast over the group, they looked up in shock and a gigantic metal beast fell towards them. After weakening it with GF attacks, the group escaped.

After running awhile, they could hear a thumping noise behind them. The metallic monster had returned.

Zell: I thought we already busted that thing up?

Squall: Forget it! Let's go!

The group ran on, and all though they were ambushed by the monster several times, they managed to make it to the centre of Dollet. The monster destroyed a car, chasing after them.

Zell: Selphie! Squall! Pick up the pace!

Selphie was in pain and wanted to just lie down and rest, but the monster still followed. Selphie and Zell ran ahead of Squall, who was falling behind. The two leaped over a wall, and ran down to the shore. Zell reached the ship safely, but Selphie worried about Squall and cried out to him. Squall fell and rolled onto the beach.

Zell: Selphie! Get in! Hurry up!

Selphie ran in after Zell, and stared after Squall. Although he was running, the beast was increasing his pace. Selphie was terrified and tugged lightly at Zell's jacket for support, as he yelled at Squall.

Squall dived into the ship, and the monster followed. Gunshots could be heard, and the trio could see the beast as it was forced back and destroyed. The ship closed as the monster died, and sped away. Selphie sighed and smiled slightly at Squall. She then turned to Zell, who was looking at her strangely. Selphie followed his gaze down to her hand, and she realised she was still holding his shirt.

Selphie: Heheh, um…sorry.

She flopped down into the nearest seat, and Zell sat opposite. Squall sat in between Selphie and Seifer, and a blonde woman came down from the deck of the assault boat, and sat next to Zell. The woman smiled at the silent group, and then looked over at Selphie.

Quistis: Hello, I'm Instructor Quistis Trepe. I'm in charge of Squad B. You must be the stray.

Selphie: Ahem…excuse me? Stray? Huh?

Quistis: Oh sorry, I meant that you are the girl from Squad A, the one that was sent on a message?

Selphie: That would be me, uh-huh. Hii.

Quistis smiled at her, and then looked over at Squall. After a long moment of silence, she turned her back on Seifer, and addressed Squall, Selphie and Zell.

Quistis: You're all very lucky there you know. But I can say that you've all done extremely well.

Zell grinned across at Selphie, and Squall smiled slightly too.

Seifer: And me?

Quistis: I'll talk to you when we get back to Garden.

Quistis muttered quickly. She got up and walked through the door, presumably to talk to the driver, or any SeeD's that would be sat there.

Zell: That wastoo cool. I hope we passed.

Selphie: Me too! It was scary, but fun!

Seifer: Scary! Where were you! That was the easiest and most boring thing I've ever done.

Selphie: You didn't have to fight the gigantic bird-beast, or have to suffer having a machine hot on your heels did you!

Seifer folded his arms, grunted and looked away. Zell smiled widely at Selphie, and gave her the "thumbs up" signal.

It was a long ride back, but Selphie enjoyed talking to Zell. Quistis had returned and talked vaguely, but was more interested in Squall and Seifer, who were both sitting in silence. When they arrived back in Balamb, and had gotten off of the boat, a load voice shouted in their direction.

: SEIFER!

A tall tanned man arrived, followed by the short, grey haired girl who had shouted at Selphie in the cafeteria.

Selphie: That's Fujin right? Zsata's daughter?

Selphie whispered to Zell, who was stood on her left.

Zell: Yeah, but, Zsata?

Selphie: Head of the Kitchen staff.

Zell nodded, and pointed out who Raijin was. Their whispering was interrupted by the shouting around them.

Raijin: How'd it go?

Seifer: Man... All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy.

Fujin: SAFE?

Seifer nodded and the three left. Squall shook his head, and turned, watching Quistis get off the boat.

Quistis: Good job! Where's Seifer?

Squall pointed out Seifer's location.

Quistis: Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok, dismissed!

The trio nodded and ran to the car's location, but as they arrived, Seifer drove away.

Zell: H-Hey! Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego...

Squall: Might as well walk it.

Selphie: Awwww…but I'm sooo tired.

Zell: Tell you what, we can hang at my house for a bit if you like.

Selphie clasped her hands together, and followed her new friend to his home. Squall followed too, although he was a little less happy about the arrangements. As the group entered Zell's home, Selphie could smell food.

Selphie: Hmm…yum!

Ma Dincht: Someone there?

Zell: It's me Ma!

Ma Dincht: Oh my boy! It's your exam day today huh? How did it go?

Zell: It was good, yeah, good!

Ma Dincht: That's great, fingers crossed now for the results! Are these your friends?

Zell: Well, I've known Squall for a bit, but we haven't really talked, and I've only just met Selphie. They were my team. Oh, and Seifer, and you know how I feel about him! It's free time 'til sundown.

Ma Dincht: Great! Well, sit in the lounge and I'll bring cake. Tell me everything.

The group had a relaxing hour, eating cake and talking about the exam. Squall even joined in on occasions. However, the clock was ticking, and they all wanted to be back early for the results.

Squall: We should head back.

Zell: Well, okay. See ya Ma!

Ma Dincht: Okay Zell, be back as soon as you can!

Selphie: Byeee!

The trio began to walk back to Garden.

Selphie: Your mother's so cool. She makes great cake.

Zell: Thanks, I'll tell her that.

Selphie: Yeah, it was nice of you to let us into your home, wasn't it Squall?

There was no reply, just a dismissive wave of the hand. Selphie tutted.

Zell: Well, d'ya reckon we'll all see each other again?

Selphie: Of course! Garden's not_**that**_ big y'know. It's**_much_** bigger than your brain though Zell! _How _dumb a question is that!

Zell: HEY!

The two argued playfully all the way back to Garden. When they eventually arrived, they stood at the entrance, smiling to each other. Zell yawned, and Selphie giggled, not only at Zell, but at Squall's reaction. He must think we're sooooo pathetic…big ol' meanie, she thought to herself.

Zell: Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back...

Selphie: Seriously...

Zell: Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. 'Til then. See ya, Squall.

Selphie: Yeah, See ya!

Selphie and Zell walked off together, leaving Squall alone.

Zell: Do you think we should have walked with him?

Selphie: He's been rolling his eyes at us all day. He's meaaaan.

Zell laughed a little. They stopped outside the Quad.

Zell: Well, I'm off to the Cafeteria.

Selhpie: Oh, the famous hot-dogs. Good luck for them then. I'm working on the Garden Festival. We'll talk about that later.

She smiled, a devilish look in her eye.

Later on Selphie had done little work. She had found she was still tired after the rest at Balamb, and all though she wanted to, she just couldn't work on the Festival. She had finally decided on collapsing into her bed.

Selphie awoke with a start and glanced around, her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and many curls had fallen around her ears. She was busy getting dressed and ready to try some more work, when a loud noice sounded, and a voice followed.

Announcer: All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway. I repeat. All students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway.

Selphie grabbed her jacket and ran. She pulled it over her arms as she sped to the lift, and as she walked into the hallway she looked around for a familiar face. She spotted Minerva and Jaden from her original Squad and stood with them until she spotted Zell and Squall.

Selphie: Heey! Heey! Where were you?

Zell: In the queue for hot-dogs. I was nearly at the front too!

He moaned sadly, and Squall tapped his foot, obviously nervous. A Garden worker arrived. Selphie had always wondered what the hell they did, and why the hell they dressed so strangely.

Garden Faculty: Dincht... Zell Dincht.

Zell: OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH! See ya!

Zell grinned over at the two, and trotted off, his hands on his back. Selphie smiled and rolled her eyes.

Garden Faculty: Graeme…Nida Graeme.

A dark boy walked silently after Zell.

Garden Faculty: Squall... Squall Leonhart from Squad B.

Squall walked on too, and Selphie sighed. Not me then, she thought sadly.

Garden Faculty: Tilmitt…Selphie Tilmitt, please step forward. That is all. Dismissed.

Selphie grinned and jumped up and down, running off.

Selphie and the others had arrived at the Head's office, and all lined up.

Garden Faculty: These are the 4 students that passed today's exam.

Headmaster Cid: First of all, congratulations. However... From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT... That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes...

Garden Faculty: Headmaster... It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say, sir?

Selphie stared at the Faculty member. Annoying nosy parker…she thought.

Garden Faculty: Here is your SeeD rank report!

Headmaster Cid approached each student in turn. First up was Selphie. As he handed her the report, he whispered happily to her.

Headmaster Cid : Psst...Psst... I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival.

He did this with each student, and then ordered them to leave. Zell walked with Selphie.

Zell: We did it!

Selphie: I know, amazing!

The two ran up and down the 2nd floor corridor, waiting for Squall shouting.

Selphie: SeeD! SeeeeeD! SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeD!

Zell: We did it, we did it! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

When Squall finally arrived, the four new SeeD's approached the jealous students that didn't pass. They stood in silence, scared of what the others would do. Seifer stood in fornt of them, his eyes fixed on Squall. Selphie looked over at her Squad A comrades, who were glaring at her. Oh well…they weren't too great anyway…guess I'll find other friends…Selphie sighed. Seifer lifted his hands, and began to clap. Soon the others followed, and the four SeeD's all blushed. Applause? For me! Woah! Now I know I've made it! Selphie thought happily.

Squall wandered off, and eventually the failed students did too. The unknown SeeD approached Zell and Selphie.

Nida: Hey, I'm Nida.

Selphie: Ooh! Hey! Guess we might work together soon huh?

Nida: No, I'm more on the intelligence and scouting side of things.

Zell: Oh, oh well. Well done though.

Nida nodded and walked off, and Zell turned to Selphie excitedly.

Zell: This is so great! Well, I'm off to collect my uniform, you coming?

Selphie: Sure!

The two skipped off happily towards the lift, and from there up to the 3rd floor. Waiting for them was Quistis and Xu. Xu waved at them as she handed Nida his uniform.

Xu: Hello, I'm Xu, you've done very well to get this far. However, remember that you are still sutdents here, and must still treat Instructors with respect.

Quistis: Look after your uniform well, and treat other students and clients with care. Oh, take this to Squall too. He obviously doesn't seem to want to collect it himself. Don't worry, I'll talk with him later.

Selphie nodded and the two were handed their uniforms, and headed to the Dormitories. They changed individually in their rooms, and Selphie headed to Squall's residence. Although it was tough finding him, she luckily bumped in to Jaden again, and he pointed it out. She bounded into the unlocked room and smiled at the boy sat at the desk.

: What are you doing?

Selphie: Uh, hii! This is Squall's dorm right?

: Not for much longer. He's getting his own right? Thank God. I don't think I can stand the silence much longer. Here's the spare key to his room. I'm Tom by the way.

Selphie: Name's Selphie! Thanks.

Selphie unlocked the door and carefully hung up the new uniform, before having a good look around at Squall's pictures and ornaments. She emerged a while later, and stood next to the door, smiling. The girl handed Tom the keys, and grinned.

Tom: Aren't you gonna lock it?

Selphie: He can do that himself, besides, he has to pack up. In fact, I'll do it for him!

Tom smiled at her, and got up.

Tom: I'll help, I've always wondered what makes that guy tick, now I can have a look for myself.

Selphie grinned, and the two started emptying drawers. After Tom had supplied a few boxes, all of Squall's worldly goods were packed up.

Tom: Well I'm off. I have to check out the library, and get my prescription from Doctor Kadowaki. Nice meeting you Selph. Well done on the SeeD stuff.

Selphie: Thanks! Bye Tom!

She waved happily, and stood waiting, while Tom left. Eventually Squall walked in. To his surprise an excited Selphie was stood in front of him.

Selphie: HAH! Found you! Well, well? What do you think? My SeeD uniform!

Squall walked slowly into his room, and changed his clothes. Why doesn't this guy ever talk! It's really worrying…I'm gonna find Zell at this party, otherwise I'll be so bored I'll…Selphie's thoughts were interrupted by Squall. He stood in front of her in his uniform, and he looked pretty damn good, Selphie smiled.

Selphie: Heeey! Lookin' good! Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!

As the two walked out of the room, Squall muttered angrily.

Squall: Why is my stuff all packed up!

Selphie: 'Cos we get our own room now! We're _SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeD_!

* * *

Hope that was okay. Next chapter will be up soon. Read and Review please, but don't flame. 


	3. Waltzing ‘til Midnight

Waltzing 'til Midnight

* * *

This is a kinda short chapter, basically it's the party bit. Not only that, it also depicts what Zell and Selphie did when Quistis and Squall were talking. I have Quistis and Squall talking for a longer time period than they did in the game, just so I could fit more in y'know? It's quite soon after my last chapter as I miraculously had time to go on the computer.Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

Selphie walked beside Squall all the way to the party, but he didn't utter a single word. He was her friend…but it was so tiring trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

As soon as they arrived at the party, Selphie adjusted her jacket, and ran off, leaving Squall to get his own food and drink. Selphie approached the drinks table, and poured herself some non-alcoholic punch. She was planning to save the champagne until later. Selphie grinned to herself. The Garden's didn't allow underage drinking, and this was their only exception, Selphie would make sure she made the most of it. Selphie looked over at Squall again, feeling a little guilty for leaving him. Zell was stood there, talking to him. She managed to catch the end of the one-way conversation.

Zell: Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya.

Yup, still the same. Annoyingly silent. Yup-yup. Selphie wondered whether he'd ever come out of his shell. Noticing how big a crowd there was, she thought it would be a good chance to mingle and talk about the Garden Festival. Starting with Zell.

Selphie: Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and...

Zell: Sorry, I...ahh... Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!

Zell sprinted away to the dance floor, where he stood on his own, looking rather embarrassed. Selphie rolled her eyes "Squall-style" and turned to her silent buddy instead.

Selphie: Hmmmm... Squall! Hi! Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time. Please?

Squall: ...

Tch…trust him. Well, fine! Don't bother! I don't care anymore! Selphie stomped off, extremely annoyed and hurt…That is until she spotted Nida, the other new SeeD.

Selphie: S'cuse me! You, right there! Heeeey!

Nida had obviously known her plans, and grabbed the blonde girl he was chatting with, and dragged her onto the dance-floor.

Selphie: Hmph. Fine.

Selphie hung her head and walked over towards Zell, who'd found comfort at the buffet table. Zell muttered the word "Hi" softly, and looked ready to run away again. However, when he realised Selphie was upset, he loosened up.

Zell: You okay?

Selphie: _No_…No one will join the Garden Festival team! I can't get anyone to join! _Why_! Why is that!

Zell looked at her, a little bemused, but concerned.

Zell: Well, I guess everyone's already got huge work schedules…_but_…I'll join if you want.

Selphie looked up quickly, a huge grin on her face.

Selphie: Really! You don't have to, you know, but it would be great! You only have to work when you have time; it'll be so much fun! You _do_ want to, don't you?

Zell smiled at her, and reached out at her, as she was starting to get very bouncy and hyper.

Zell: Yeah, it'll be fun! Maybe we can use some of the budget to get some hot-dogs too! They don't have them here…I saw that damn Nida take the last one!

Selphie smiled at him, but jumped as the music started. Both turned around to see the small orchestra, but were surprised to see Squall attempting to dance with a pretty dark girl.

Selphie: Heeeey! How come he'll dance real close with her, but can't stand to be in the same room as us!

Zell: That's Squall for ya.

Selphie sighed, and the two ate and talked through the whole dance, still with their eyes fixed on Squall.

Fireworks exploded outside, and Zell and Selphie watched in awe as a mix of colours and shapes filled the night sky.

Zell: This is amazing! All for us four!

Selphie: Wee! Bang! Wow! This is great!

Selphie jumped up and down, waving her arms, and then twirled around in mid air so that she could carry on watching Squall.

As the song carried on, the girl looked away, and left Squall standing on the dance-floor alone.

Selphie: She's sooo mean! What's she doing!

The two watched Squall walk slowly onto the balcony, followed closely by Instructor Trepe.

Selphie: This is weird…

Selphie muttered, watching the pair through the open doors, as the next song started up.

Suddenly she felt her wrist being pulled, and when she finally paid attention to the fact she was being dragged away, she realised it was Zell.

Selphie: Woooah! What's up! Heeey!

She dropped her slice of cake, and was pulled on to the dance-floor.

Selphie: Huh? What's going on?

Zell: Isn't that obvious? If he can dance, so can we!

Selphie grinned at him. It was a good idea. The two started waltzing, and soon Selphie realised how perfect their moves were.

Selphie: Zell! We're doing so well!

Zell: My Ma used to teach me how to dance. It was _so_ embarrassing. You better not tell anyone that.

Selphie giggled.

Selphie: Sure thing!

As they danced they stared at the moon and fireworks above them, and forgot about everyone around them. Soon all Selphie had in her mind was Zell and the music. They were dancing together perfectly, but weren't even thinking about it.

Selphie: Da, da, dum, dum, dum, da, da, dum, da, dum…

Selphie looked across at Zell, who was smiling sweetly at her.

Zell: Humming?

Selphie: Heheheh…yeah…

Selphie blushed and smiled back.

Zell: You look great Selph.

Selphie: Huh!

Zell: The uniform suits you…

Selphie smiled again, wider than before. Selphie twirled away, and then back into Zell's arms, and sadly, the song ended.

Selphie pulled away and the two walked back to their position at the buffet, and Selphie giggled slightly at the Faculty member who was cleaning up her cake. Selphie sighed. That was so much fun…it ended too soon! _Way_ too soon!

Zell: Oh well. That was fun though! What do you want to do next?

Selphie smiled up at her friend, and whispered in his ear. Zell smiled back at her.

Zell: Okay, wait here.

Zell sneaked away quickly. Selphie looked out of the window and saw that Instructor Trepe and Squall were still talking. What were they talking about? Selphie folded her arms and bit her bottom lip. Grr…why don't people ever tell me anything! Selphie thought to herself. Zell returned with a sly grin on his face.

Zell: Let's bust outta this joint!

Selphie and Zell walked quickly past the Faculty members guarding the door.

Faculty Member: Go straight to your Dorm, all other areas except the Training Center are closed. Go straight to your Dorm. When you arrive, a SeeD will take you to your new rooms.

Selphie rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah…we know already…the Faculty members were so annoying. There was something fishy about them too.

Zell and Selphie ran to the Training Center, Zell holding his jacket carefully as he went. They sped through the Training Center, dodging any beasts or monsters that would attack them. A large light shone out of an opening, and the two ran through. They ended up on a balcony. There were four other people there, two couples, both embracing. Selphie felt a little uncomfortable, but shook it off quickly. She looked at the tremendous view. Balamb Garden, illuminated in blue light.

Selphie: Wow…

Zell: Beautiful huh?

Selphie: Yeah!

Selphie suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

Selphie: Been here before then?

Zell: Only to check it out. I was nosy. I came on my own.

Selphie: _Ohh._ Poor Zelly-kins!

She patted his head playfully, and turned her back on the view, sinking down onto the floor. Zell sat next to her, and put his hand under his jacket. Selphie watched curiously, with a grin on her face.

Zell: Selphie, your wish has come true!

Zell pulled a champagne bottle from underneath his jacket and sat it between himself and Selphie.

Selphie: Ah! You did it!

Selphie hugged Zell happily.

Zell: Champagne for the Lady?

Zell smiled, opening the bottle.

Zell: Remember, the Garden Faculty bought it, so it's probably cheap.

Selphie grinned at him, and took the bottle from him, taking a sip.

Selphie: It's quite good, not as good as the one I had in Trabia, but they didn't have those freaky Faculty guys there.

Zell: You were lucky then.

Zell took the bottle, taking a sip too.

Selphie: Well…we did it! We passed!

Zell: Uh-huh! This is _SO COOL_! Ma is gonna be so shocked to hear it! She'll be so happy!

Selphie smiled at Zell. He's so cute…I bet Squall won't be thinking 'bout HIS mother…just himself…Squall's so mean! Selphie looked away.

Selphie: I don't…have a Ma.

Zell: Do you call her Mum instead?

Selphie: I would if…well…I don't have family…I'm an orphan.

Zell blinked. He stared at Selphie for a moment, and then wrapped his arm around her. He handed her the champagne. He began pointing upwards, towards the sky.

Zell: Bet their celebrating up there though. Their little Selph is a SeeD, y'know?

Selphie smiled at him and moved closer. They drank and chatted for a while, until the bottle was empty. Zell helped her up, and they took one last look at the view.

Selphie: It's so…beautiful.

Zell: Very…very beautiful.

Zell stared at Selphie as he said this, and didn't take his eyes off of her. Selphie however didn't notice this.

Selphie: Well, let's go.

They ran through the Training Center, and Selphie could have sworn he'd seen Squall and Instructor Trepe running towards the Secret Area, but the trees were in the way, and he couldn't tell.

They approached the Dormitories, and Selphie remembered the Faculty Member's words.

Selphie: We have to go to our new rooms! Have you packed everything up?

Zell: Yeah!

Selphie: Okay, um…

A female SeeD walked towards them.

SeeD: Are you the new SeeDs?

Zell: Yeah, Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt.

SeeD: Well, being the first ones to get here, you have a choice of rooms! The four rooms up for grabs are these four.

The SeeD pointed out the four Dorms, all next to each other.

Zell: Great! Well, we'll have the two in the middle!

Selphie: Oh, Squall Leonhart might be late, he was talking with Instructor Trepe and –

SeeD: Ahh…yes…she has a lot on her mind, she may keep him a while…okay, well, here are your keys, and Leonhart can go next to Mr. Dincht. Um…if you could go get you things, lock your doors, and bring me your original keys, that would be great.

Selphie: Sure!

Zell: How'd you wanna do this Selph?

The two decided on working together, both carrying Selphie's things, and then both carrying Zell's. Eventually all their things were in their room.

SeeD: Leonhart shows no signs of turning up. Nida Graeme has just arrived, but Leonhart…

Selphie: Oh! I know! If Tom's still awake, I can take his things myself, and then he can hand his keys to a SeeD tomorrow. Is that okay?

SeeD: It'll have to be. It's just after midnight.

The SeeD tapped her watch impatiently.

Selphie attempted to walk into the Dorm, but it was locked. She knocked loudly and Tom opened it quickly.

Tom: Selphie?

Selphie: Hii Tom! Squall hasn't got back yet, and he's holding everything up, we need to take his things to his new room!

Tom: Oh, thank the Lord. He's going then?

Selphie: Yup! Up doing work then?

Tom: I'll kill Instructor Macie. He's evil. He gave us a seven hundred word essay on damn radio waves. The things haven't been used in years!Grr.

Selphie: He's cruel, I know.

It was hard but eventually all of Squall's things where moved into his room, and Selphie eventually could get to organising her things. It was two hours later when all of Selphie's things were un-packed, and she could finally fall asleep in her comfy PJs, in her warm bed. She heard Zell get in at half two, when Squall finally came back. Selphie was going to kill him tomorrow. But, until then, she could sleep dreaming of waltzing 'til midnight with Zell Dincht.

* * *

Hope that was okay. Next chapter up soon. Please Read and Review, but don't Flame. 


	4. Pure Morning

Pure Morning

* * *

The title for this is based on the song by Placebo. It's **not** a songfic, it's just a chapter that I named after a song. I think the dream sequences the trio share are kinda creepy in a sense, the fact that they have no idea what's going on, and that they all experience it is very odd. The song is also very strangely creepy. I think this part of the lyrics of the song is similar to the dream sequences:

**"A friend in need's a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better,  
Our thoughts compressed,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather."**

They are blessed in a sense that they are the three that are allowed to see the past, and they are experiencing the dream as a group of friends, and well, stormy weather means bad things may happen, and they will. (It _is _a Final Fantasy y'know!) Heh, anyhoo, this is up until the end of the Laguna dream. I don't own any rights to the game, the characters, or the song "Pure Morning."

* * *

Selphie jumped up quickly, and looked at her alarm clock. It didn't go off! She was supposed to be meeting Xu on the 3rd floor half an hour ago! She pulled on her SeeD uniform and ran out of her dorm.

When she arrived on the 3rd floor, Xu smiled at her, and Selphieran towards her.

Selphie: I'm sooo sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't –

Xu: No problem, don't worry. Listen, go tidy yourself up, change into something comfortable, and wake up Squall and Zell. Be at the front gate at Nine thirty a.m.

Selphie: Let me guess, Nida's already been here?

Xu: Well, yes. Right on time actually…

Selphie rolled her eyes. Goody-goody Nida…grr…

Xu: But, his mission is to join Headmaster Cid at a meeting later today. Otherwise he has a free day. You three however are heading out to Timber. The Headmaster himself will tell you more at the gate. Now, go! You don't have long!

Selphie sped back down to the dorm, and knocked loudly on Zell's door. A dishevelled Zell opened it, and mumbled "Hi…" quietly. It was strange to see Zell without masses of gel in his hair.

Selphie: Hangover?

Zell nodded, and Selphie pushed her way past him, and into his room. He hadn't owned the room for longer than a day, but it was already cluttered with clothes. He looked down at her, surprised and angry, but too tired to do anything about it.

Zell: Why…are you here?

He pressed his hand up against his head, and squinted, his headache worsening.

Selphie: We have a mission, we're going to Timber. Dress in comfortable clothes, and be down at the front gate by half past nine. You don't have long. Quick!

Selphie walked back to the front door as Zell took off his vest.

Selphie: Oh, and take a painkiller or two. I'll give you a hangovercure when we meet later, okay?

Before he could reply she shut the door. She ran to her room, and practically ripped off her clothes, pulling her yellow dress over her head. She zipped up some brown boots, and reached into her desk drawer, pulling out a vial, filled with purple liquid. She grabbed her nunchakus, locked her door, and ran towards Squall's room. She waited inside for a moment or two, before he emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. His room was clean and tidy, and he already looked ready to go. He glared at her, and she smiled forcefully back up at him.

Selphie: Squall, it's our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!

She ran towards his door, and as she opened it, she remembered last night.

Selphie: Oh! Give your old dorm key to the next SeeD you see, preferably Xu.

She turned the door handle, but remembered something else.

Selphie: Oh! And I'm, going to kill you for causing so much hassle last night! Now move it!

She ran down the corridor, and through the halls, until she reached the gate. She saw the Headmaster and a creepy Faculty member already waiting. As she ran closer she attempted to bow and salute, but looked like he was imitating a chicken. She stood still, looking at the floor, waiting. She was too shy and uncomfortable to look at the Headmaster. Finally a sullen Squall arrived. The two stood waiting in silence, for a few more minutes.

Headmaster Cid: Does he know about the mission?

Selphie: _Um_…I told everyone sir!

She saluted the Headmaster, and he smiled at her.

Headmaster Cid: No need for that Miss Tilmitt.

The Garden Faculty member interrupted, tapping his watch and glaring at Squall and Selphie.

Garden Faculty: ...One more minute...

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the left, and someone could be seen flying on a T-board. Selphie recognised the person as they got closer. They circled everyone and then landed swiftly, kicking the T-Board off of the floor, and into their hand.

Selphie smiled and waved a little. It was Zell.

Zell: Made it!

Garden Faculty: T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you _forgotten_?

Zell: Oops, sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday.

Garden Faculty: We'll be the judges of that. Confiscate it.

Another Faculty member stood nearby marched towards them. They reached out and took the T-Board from Zell, who looked on sadly.

Garden Faculty: All of you are members of SeeD, but... Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!

All three nodded, and Zell walked over to stand nearby the others.

Headmaster Cid: Well, about your first mission... You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station.

Garden Faculty: This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password.

Selphie glared at the Faculty member. It's as if they run the Garden! Interrupting the Headmaster like that! I thought he paid their wages, _no-_one interrupts their boss! Selphie had pondered the Garden Faculty's bitterness for a while now. Why were they so cold?

Headmaster Cid: Just follow the faction's orders.

Zell squinted at the Headmaster, his head obviously still hurting.

Zell: Uh... Just us 3?

Garden Faculty: Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but...

Headmaster Cid: Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans.

Zell and Selphie saluted the Headmaster, and followed Squall, who wandered off without a word. The group had just entered Balamb when Zell turned to Selphie.

Zell: Um…Sel…About this hangover cure…

Selphie grinned and pulled the purple vial from her pocket. She waved it in front of him.

Selphie: It's a mix of Owl's tears from Timber, and Trabia Forest's Ochu juice!

Zell: Yuck! For Heaven's sake Selph! You didn't drink that did you!

Selphie: This is my one of my last, so I have to go back to Trabia Garden to get some more, but…well, yeah!

Zell: Ochu juice is poisonous!

Selphie sighed.

Selphie: You are so narrow-minded! Not if it's prepared right! It's fine to drink, just drink it!

Zell backed away.

Selphie: Squaaaall! Help me pin him down!

Squall sighed and walked behind Zell, holding his arms behind his back, keeping him still.

Selphie: If you won't drink it Zell, I'll make you! You're a danger to the mission if you carry on in pain like that!

Zell: Squall! Tell her! I'm fine as I am!

Squall: …She's right…It's inevitable we'll fight at some point, and if you are already ill to start with…we'll lose, and we'll die.

Zell looked at Selphie in shock, obviously worried at what Squall had to say. Selphie saw the chance she had, and ripped the cork out of the vial, and opened his mouth, before pouring the purple mixture down his throat. Squall let him go and Zell slumped forward, holding his neck.

Zell: Ergh!

He tried to spit it up, but he couldn't. Selphie smiled at Squall and ran ahead towards the station. As she ran she turned around to call the others.

Selphie: Got ya Zelly-kins! Come on you two!

Squall bought a train ticket and the three waited to board.

Selphie: Don't you feel better now?

Zell: Well…yeah…works well doesn't it?

Selphie grinned, and patted his shoulder.

Zell: Still didn't like it though. Never again. Nevvvver.

Squall: Come on, the train's ready to go now.

The three got on one by one, and looked around in awe.

Zell: This train is awesome! A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber.

He turned to Squall and grinned.

Zell: Pretty cool, huh?

Squall: Sure is...

Zell: Guess you're not interested. By the way, Squall... You have to use the ticket to get inside.

Squall walked towards the control panel and inserted the ticket.

Squall: Ok, we can go inside now.

A loud computerised voice spoke; "ID Check: Confirming... Access granted..."

Selphie: I'm gonna check out the front. Tee-hee! Thanks!

Selphie skipped off down the hall. Zell watched her leave, and looked over at Squall. He wanted to follow.

Zell: Let's go check it out, Squall.

Zell ran in after Selphie, and smiled, speaking to her.

Zell: Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin...!

Selphie didn't pay much attention however, as she was too entranced by the sights through the window. She could see Zell enter the SeeD cabin through the corner of her eye.

Zell: WHOA! OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!

She smiled. It was nice to hear him so happy. Or so enthusiastic, whatever he felt…it was…nice. She thought about him a lot as she watched the view. She could hear the two talking loudly inside the cabin.

Zell: Heh-heh. This is sooo cool!

Squall: ...I'm glad you're so excited.

Selphie grinned again. He's so cute.

Zell: They even have magazines here. This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD! Squall, y'know anything about Timber?

Squall: I don't care.

Zell: C'mon Squall. Don't be like that... I wanna tell you!

Selphie turned and looked through the door. C'mon Squall, hear him out…Selphie turned her back to the window. Hrgh…Selphie held her head in her hands. It felt as though it was spinning. Maybe it was because she was staring out of the window so much… Ergh…

Squall: All right...

Zell: Yep, that's what I wanted to hear. Allow me to explain briefly. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions, big and small.

Squall: ...And?

Ow…Selphie could still hear the others, but felt as though they were fading away. She felt dizzy…and tired…She turned towards them, but sank to the floor, feeling as though her hangover had come back full-force. Maybe that potion…maybe it was a bad batch…maybe she HAD poisoned herself…

Zell: Nope, that's it.

Squall: ... ...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell.

Selphie pulled herself up, holding onto the bar below the window, she walked through the doorway, following the voices.

Zell: Hey, no prob!

Selphie came into view, holding her head. She stood in the centre of the room, the throbbing going away, being replaced by exhaustion.

Selphie: I'm not...feeling well...

Squall: You should get some rest if you're tired.

Selphie: I'm really sleepy...

Zell stared at her, confused but concerned.

Squall: You ok?

She walked slowly towards Zell.

So tired…so tired…I can't stand up…I can't…stand…up…so…sleepy…

Zell: Hey...? Huh? What the...?

Selphie collapsed on the seat next to him, her head on his knee. She was semi-conscious, she could hear the things going on around her, but everything was black. Suddenly Zell felt it too. He struggled, but finally stood up.

Zell: Somethin's wrong with me, too... I...feel...sleepy...

Squall: What's going on?

Zell stumbled, and collapsed back onto the chair, and fell asleep beside Selphie.

It was Squall's turn.

Squall: Ugh? ...What is this?

Squall tripped backwards, trying to find somewhere to sit, to relax, but he didn't make it. Selphie could feel Zell beside her, and she could sense Squall ahead. She heard a crash in front of her. It was Squall collapsing. Everything went darker than it was before, and then it turned white.

Selphie opened her eyes, and saw a large man stood beside her. She looked even further ahead, and saw a dark haired and handsome stranger.

Ward: Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?

Selphie: (Huh?)

Ward: Hoo-boy, not again...

Selphie blinked.

Selphie: (Who the heck are these people! Laguna! Huh!)

She suddenly chased after Laguna, not knowing where she was, and where she was going. After awhile, he came to a sudden halt.

Ward: Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the almighty Timber army?

Suddenly her mouth opened, and she found herself talking. But it wasn't her voice that spoke. It was a man's voice.

Kiros: Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?

Selphie: (Oh my…This HAS to be a dream…but…it's too…realistic…this is sooo creepy!)

Laguna: Well, you see... It's just that, uhh...

She began to talk again. She felt more comfortable than before.

Kiros: Don't tell me we're lost again.

Laguna: Anyway... We're goin' home. Deling City, here we come!

Ward: W-Wait! Laguna!

The group ran towards a large vehicle. The next thing she saw was Deling City. She'd seen pictures on the internet, but she'd never actually been there. For all she knew, this wasn't what it actually looked like…seeing as it was a dream…or at least, she hoped it was.

Ward: H-Hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!

Laguna: Chill man, it's cool. Alright then! How about a drink?

Kiros: We're not just here for the booze, are we? We've got a war to fight.

Ward: So we'll get smashed, and then we'll CHAAARGE!

Laguna: Kiros, Ward... You two seem to misunderstand. I just want to have a friendly drink with you two.

She felt herself following Laguna to a nearby street. They entered a building called "The Galbadian Hotel".

Selphie: (_How original_. Wait…Hang on…I'm a…_Galbadian_?)

This fact had evaded Selphie up until this point. They walked down into a dark bar, and were approached by a waitress.

Waitress: Welcome! Your usual table is ready.

Laguna: Alright, I'm there! Thanks!

The group sat down at a table, close to the stage.

Selphie: (Laguna's pretty cute!)

Laguna: At ease, men. We're goin' all out tonight, right boys?

Waitress: May I take your order?

Laguna: The usual!

Kiros: Me too.

Ward: Keep 'em coming! So, Laguna... Julia should be making her appearance soon. You goin' for it tonight?

Kiros: Yeah, go for it!

Laguna: What-ever, man! Can't you see she's working?

Kiros: Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her.

Laguna: Give me a break...

Selphie was so confused. So…her dream was about a guy called Laguna, who fancied a pianist? Not as fun as other dreams she'd had lately, but at least Laguna was cute.

Ward: So you say, but we know you'll do it.

Laguna got up, and walked over to see "Julia" as she played.

Selphie: (She's still playing dumbass!)

Laguna began to walk awkwardly, waved and hopped back towards the others.

Kiros: Good work, Laguna.

Ward: Mission successful!

Kiros: Here, have a seat.

Ward: I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone up a point.

Selphie was getting bored. She was so confused. Dreams weren't usually like this…she'd never had a dream in which she had possessed someone's body before…and…well…she hadn't even possessed them fully. They still moved on their own, talked on their own…

Kiros: Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say

you're about a -3 on the manliness scale.

Laguna: Say what you want! Julia sure is pretty...

Kiros: Aaa...

Ward: Hunhhh...?

Kiros: Laguna, we're takin' off.

Laguna: H-Hey! What's the rush?

Ward: It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna.

Her body got up and stood nearby, watching as "Julia" walked up to Laguna.

Julia: May I?

Laguna: Aaaaa...

Julia: Did I interrupt anything?

Laguna: N-N-N-Not at _all_. P-Please, s-sit down.

Julia: You ok now?

Laguna: Kind of...

Julia: How's your leg?

Laguna: L-_Leg_? Oh, _this_? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous.

Selphie: (Aww…how romantic…)

Julia: Were you nervous?

Laguna: Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda...

Julia: You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me.

Laguna: Oh, sorry.

Julia: Say...

Julia began to whisper to Laguna.

Laguna: _I-In your room_!

Julia: Well...

Julia whispered again, and Kiros leaned forward along with everyone else in the bar, attempting to listen in.

Julia: If you'd like to, please come by. I've been waiting to

talk to you. You don't want to?

Laguna: Of course I do!

Julia: Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, ok?

Julia left, walking up the stairs slowly. Laguna followed soon after.

Selphie found herself talking again.

Kiros: So…

Selphie was getting fed up. She tried with all her might to talk through the body, forcing it as hard as possible.

Kiros: _Heeey_! Ya wanna go listen in!

Selphie had done it! Kiros put his hand over his mouth, he had no clue what had just happened, and why he would act like that. Ward, the bigger man looked shocked too.

Selphie: (Heheheh. I'll try again.)

But before she could, a familiar voice came out of Ward's mouth.

Ward: Yeah man! Hey, um…d'ya think they have hot-dogs here?

Selphie's mind raced. Was that Zell!

Selphie: (I'll ask!)

However, just as she started trying, Kiros and Ward started up a conversation of their own, talking nervously. It was as though they knew someone else was possessing them, and as though they wanted to repress it.

Selphie: (Hrmph.)

Kiros and Ward left the bar, and took the lift up to the 2nd floor. They began walking around, until they heard Laguna's voice coming through a door. The two sat silently on the floor next to the door, listening in.

Laguna: So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's

column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool...

Julia: I'm happy for you.

Laguna: Oh yeah, and then...

Outside Kiros and Ward were rolling their eyes.

Kiros: Talking all about himself, never listening.

Ward: Again.

Selphie: (Okay Kiros, prepare to be possessed!)

Selphie tried again, forcing her words through.

Kiros: Um, Zell!

Kiros cupped his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly. Maybe he didn't know what was going on…hmm…

Ward: Selph!

Oh my…this is ONE freaky dream…what now! Selphie thought quickly, but before she could answer, something rang in Kiros' pocket. He looked nervously at Ward, and they didn't mention the previous incident. Kiros pulled out a small communicating device, and pressed a button on it. A voice sounded.

Voice: Kiros, Ward, Laguna, meet at the Presidential Residence immediately, I repeat, Kiros, Ward, Laguna, meet at the Presidential Residence immediately.

Kiros: Sir, we'll be there!

He pressed the off switch, and the pair stood up.

Selphie wasn't at _all_ happy with this. It was a cute dream, what with the handsome Laguna and his romance, but…she didn't understand it at all. What was the significance of it!

Kiros knocked on the door.

Kiros: Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!

Julia: Can we meet again?

Laguna: Of course! I have to come hear you sing!

Laguna walked out, and as Kiros caught his eye, everything seemed to fade.

Train Announcement: Next stop, Timber... Timber... Next stop, Timber...Timber...

Selphie blinked and saw the ceiling of the cabin. She looked up again and saw Zell, who was brushing her hair from her face.

Selphie: What…happened?

Zell: You fell asleep, then me, then…well, Squall.

He pointed at Squall, who was laid out on the floor. For a long moment Selphie just stared into Zell's blue eyes, and didn't think about anything else. I'm back…I'm talking to Zell, and I'm back...

Selphie suddenly realised what she was doing, and jumped up, and stood next to Squall.

Train Announcement: Next stop, Timber... Timber... Next stop, Timber...Timber...

Squall started to move, and pushed himself up from the floor.

Squall: Were we...all asleep?

Zell: Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD.

Selphie began to bounce around.

Selphie: Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?

Squall: ...I don't think so.

Selphie: What a relief! Everything's cool with me! Hee! I had such a nice dream!

She looked up, and caught Zell's eye. If he had really been in my dream, he'd have mentioned it by now…yup-yup…it was just a dream…just normal…Selphie rationalised.

Train Announcement: We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings.

She was getting bouncier and happier, and wanted to tell everyone everything about her dream.

Selphie: But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!

Zell: Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right?

Squall: Laguna, Kiros, and Ward...

Zell: Huh! That's it!

Selphie thought to herself. He WAS there! This is so…creepy…

Squall: That's what...?

Selphie: There's no way we can understand this... Let's just concentrate on our first mission!

Squall: We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden.

Zell: We should be there soon, eh? Here we go... Psyche yourself up, baby!

Selphie: Whew... Still sleepy.

Zell got up, punching air.

Squall: ...

Selphie looked around at the other two. This was the strangest morning she'd ever had…maybe it was something to do with all the champagne she had the night before. Or maybe SeeD's were given new powers, to see the future, to possess people, stuff like that. Maybe she was blessed…hmm…whatever it was, Selphie could tell it was bad news…the road ahead would be a stormy one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please Read and Review, don't Flame.


	5. Parliament

Parliament

* * *

Yaaay! I FINALLY wrote a new chapter. It's called "Parliament" because of two reasons:

1.) Parliament - as in rulers of a country - President Deling etc.

2.) A group of owls (Forest owls) are called a Parliament - I researched! hahah

Anyway - I thought it was fitting. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review People.

* * *

Selphie scratched her chin slowly as she hopped down the train steps. She was deep in thought – something unusual for the oddball SeeD. As she skipped down the steps her thoughts turned from Laguna to her mission. It was her first as a SeeD, but if it was anything like her chaotic practical examination – she would not enjoy it at all. She glanced over at Squall and Zell, who both looked as deep in thought as she was. Suddenly a man in a bandana sped towards the group.

Man: Oh, the forests of Timber sure have changed!

Squall: …But the chocobos…are still here…?

Selphie glanced at her feet in disappointment. This was the password – and Squall had said it wrong. They were failing their first mission already. She looked up to see a worried Zell staring at her in disbelief.

Man: What are you talking about, sir? In the forest there are Ow... Nothing, yeah, it's nothing, sir.

The man hurried away, his arms flailing about as though he had a monster chasing him.

Selphie turned to Squall and hesitantly began to explain the situation – she didn't feel it was her place to question his actions, but if this screwed up her first job as a SeeD – she had reason to be concerned.

Selphie: Erm…Squad Leader…

Squall:…I know Selphie…let's just…carry on…

Squall put his palm to his forehead, as if to calm himself down, before he walked onwards. Zell and Selphie glanced at each other before following. In front of them was the same man, waving his arms about, directing a yellow, near-derelict train.

Man: OK, keep comin', keep comin'.

The yellow heap of scrap metal screeched to a halt, the power of the wind knocking the password man to the ground.

Man: Ahhhhhh! Look outtttt!!!

A second man jumped out of the train and headed towards the first. The group of SeeDs watched them closely - Selphie chuckling slightly before looking at her allies. Zell was staring vacantly, and Squall was watching the floor more than the two fools in front of him. Selphie rolled her eyes. Suppose I shouldn't have expected anything more from those two, she thought to herself.

2nd Man: "What are you DOING? How many times do I have to tell ya not to stand in front of the train!? Hah!

The men appeared to be whispering, and both stared at the group of SeeDs before the first man rolled over and looked at Squall.

1st Man: Welcome to Timber...sir. Please follow me, sir.

All three mercenaries stared in bemusement. What kind of nightmare has the Headmaster got us into now, Selphie wondered.

2nd Man: Don't be so rude! C'mon, get up! Please excuse us... Come on, this way.

1st man: "Aaaaahhhh, sir... Give me a break...

The SeeDs followed the second man onto the yellow train, and the door shut firmly behind them, screeching desperately for oil as it closed. Selphie could hear the muffled screams of the first man, shouting for his friend to stop the train as it began to move.

Selphie looked around in disgust at the trains décor, before whispering to Zell.

Selphie: (How…ugly…)

Zell: (I thought you liked all trains…!)

Selphie: (Hmm…)

2nd Man: So, you guys are SeeDs?

Squall: I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Zell, and Selphie.

Zone: Nice to meet ya. I'm Zone - the leader of the Forest Owls.

Zone walked towards Squall and put out his hand, but Squall shook his head and stared at the floor. Selphie smiled politely as Zone approached her, and shook his hand. In the corner of her eye she saw Zell readying himself to shake Zone's hand – Poor Zell, he must have to prepare himself to behave with manners, Selphie thought to herself – but Zone turned away, and walked back to the front of the group, to Zell's outrage. As Selphie chuckled and Zell punched air, the first man entered the train.

Squall: So, let's get on with it. What do we do?

Zone: Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you. Looks like

you already met Watts. I guess it's just our princess then.

Watts: It's the princess' nap time, sir.

Selphie frowned. Princess? What the hell?!

Zone: Ahh, man... Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the

princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs. Some of

our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask 'em if you

get lost.

Squall: ...Were we hired to run errands? Well?

Selphie stared at the two men, infuriated. How dare they use as like little lapdogs?! She thought, frustrated at the fact that even though they were still rookie SeeDs, they'd be used for chores. Zone backed away in fright.

Zone: A-Are you angry!?

Squall: This is the last time for this kinda thing.

Selphie watched, confused, as Zone began to clutch at his stomach, as though pulling his innards out, before crawling into the far corner of the room.

Zone: OwOwOuccchhh.

Squall frowned in disdain, and turned to Selphie and Zell, whispering quickly before leaving to go get the "Princess".

Squall: (The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can leave.)

Zell and Selphie looked at each other in hope, and Selphie sat on the steps next to her blond friend.

Zell: (What the hell?! This better be a real Princess, otherwise this is all just some…huge…)

Selphie: (Circus?)

Zell: (Exactly. What type of people does Garden get involved with these days?!)

Selphie: (I have no idea…but they're even weirder than us…)

Zell: (HEY! I'm not weird! …I'm…) I'M NOT!

Selphie: (Ssh Zell be quiet. Shut your big mouth.)

Zell: WHAT?! (Selphie why are you being so horrid?!)

Selphie: (I'm not! Oh Zell! Grow up!)

Zell: ( I could say the same to you!) TITCH!

The pair were beginning to get worried stares from their clients, and Selphie stood up, tugged her dress down, and walked away from Zell, who was watching her with a puzzled look on his face. Squall slowly walked down the steps and Selphie turned to him smiling, but frowned as she saw the "Princess". The "Princess" was a beautiful brunette, clad in tight blue clothing.

Squall: This is Zell... ...And Selphie.

Rinoa: Hi everyone, I'm Rinoa! This way.

Rinoa skipped the pleasantries and headed into another room, followed by Zone and Watts. The SeeD all stood for a moment, quick glances flickering between the group, before they walked into the next room.

Zone: Just stand anywhere you want. This is a full-scale operation.

Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the

pages of Timber's independance! Exciting, huh? It all started

when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia.

Watts: I got the info, sir!

Zone: There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber.

Watts: Super V-I-P!!!

Zone: The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia.

Watts: Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!!! He's a dictator, not a

president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!

Selphie's eyes flashed back and forth as she watched the two men battle to dominate the conversation, before she got bored and walked over to where Zell was stood reading news clippings on the wall. She softly spoke to Zell, making sure she was quiet enough for the others to not hear.

Selphie: (Listen…I…)

Zell: (Sorry I…over-reacted…)

Selphie: (Aw…well…good luck Zelly. It's our first mission!)

She smiled – poor Zell, apologizing to her – maybe he did have some manners after all. Selphie realised she'd tuned out of the mission briefing, and hopped over to Squall, who was listening closely.

Rinoa: President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian

Capital.

Zone: Our plan is to...

Selphie:...Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?

Zone: Ahh...not quite...

Zell: So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!

Squall surveyed his squad, and scowled at them. Selphie gulped. It was pretty clear to her that Squall frowned upon her and Zell's impatience.

Rinoa: Shall we begin?

Rinoa pointed out the train set in the center of the room, and Selphie beamed in delight.

Selphie: (Yay! Trains…)

Zell: (This train…it couldn't get out of Timber without breaking down…how's it gonna cope with a full-scale mission…)

Selphie: (Oh…poopie…I didn't think of THAT…)

Rinoa: First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train in the top

right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next

to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it to look just like the

president's car. Their train has three cars. First, there's the

'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the

'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the

'2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation.

Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using

our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car'

with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points

leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, now I'm

going to explain the procedures in seven steps."

Selphie rolled her eyes and tapped her bitten finger nails on the toy train track, bored and tired. Rinoa carried on, eventually listing the team's instructions – Selphie pouted – Why couldn't she have started with that?!

Rinoa: 1) Get on the '2nd escort'.

2)Proceed across the '2nd escort'.

3) Proceed across the 'president's car'.

4) Uncouple the '1st escort' car.

5) The 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in.

6) Uncouple the '2nd escort' car.

7) Escape with the 'president's car'.

Zell: 5 minutes...? You sure that's enough?

Zone: According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only

3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs,

right?

Selphie: Of course! Too easy!

Squall: ...

Selphie yawned as the Forest Owls began discussing the mission again. She listened, tuning in and out, her eyes flickering around the shabby little room and the diverse mix of people in it. After what seemed like hours of instructions, Zell spoke up.

Zell: ...So exactly how do you avoid 'em?

Watts: Umm...basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is

below you.

Rinoa: That's about it for the sensors. Next, let's talk about how

to uncouple the escort cars.

Selphie: Question...! How can you uncouple the cars from a moving

train?

Rinoa: Umm...we can't uncouple the cars directly.

The instructions continued, and Selphie could tell Zell was tiring of them too. Selphie decided to begin to psyche herself up for the mission, after all, she knew the basics.

Rinoa: You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit

leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm...that's

all.

Selphie: By the way...this model's nice but the president's car looks

kinda shabby. ...Why is that?

Watts: Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at

the gift store.

Zell: Oh... I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too.

Selphie sniggered. For some reason The Forest Owls had annoyed her, and she wasn't very happy being employed by people who didn't seem to be very serious.

Rinoa: Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It

represents my hatred towards Deling.

Zell: Hatred, eh...? Yeah...right.

Selphie: It's one of the...ugliest things that I've ever seen in

my life. You must really hate him.

Squall: ...

Rinoa: Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on

with it now!? Do you understand?

The group nodded in affirmative, and Rinoa sighed almost as if she was preparing herself.

Rinoa: Let's decide on the party!

Watts: Gathering information is my specialty, sir!

Zone: OuuuucHHHHH...My stomach!

Zone crawled into the corner and Watts ran out of the room – Selphie was unimpressed by these two "men's" inability to face danger. Selphie had always been under the impression that real men stared danger in the face and laughed. Selphie smiled as she heard a young boy's voice saying that to her in her mind. The voice sounded so familiar, it was almost like a memory – but Selphie couldn't recall from where.

Rinoa: We're moving again...I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when

you're ready. The sooner the better.

The group left the room, and met Watts in the corridor.

Watts: Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art! I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir!?

Squall pushed his hair back, and muttered "yes".

The group were led to a small ladder, and Selphie felt a rush of adrenaline take over her as she followed Squall up the ladder. The wind in her hair as she stepped tentatively on to the roof of the train was spine-tingling, and excitement filled her as she ran forwards.

Rinoa: Squall, over here! We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up with them to save some time. From now on we have exactly...5 minutes to

complete the operation. Let's try to use every second.

Selphie remembered jumping down the cliff to chase after Seifer on her examination day. She smiled as she remembered Zell and Squall's shocked faces. She took a deep breath, and leaped over onto the President's train.

Rinoa: This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll

proceed with the first uncoupling.

The group ran forward, and Selphie gulped as she realised she was a SeeD, taking part in her first high-risk mission. She smiled, but suddenly a feeling of worry overcame her. She did her best to fight it.

Rinoa: This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first. Like Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie and Zell, you guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know early if you see them coming.

Zell: Alright. I'll watch the blue guard.

Selphie: I'll take red.

The next few minutes were a blur, Selphie watched the guard intently, but felt faint, and held on to the roof of the train, feeling as though she was clasping onto life.

Rinoa: Squall, this way! Selphie, Zell, go ahead, onto our train!

The group ran forward, Zell and Selphie running further, and the trains began to move, Selphie didn't feel as confident as she had done previously, and reached for her squad members, but they didn't notice.

Zell and Selphie held onto the yellow train, and Zell attached the cable. Selphie rocked back and forth, feeling sick, her face turning paler than usual. Zell began to lower himself down the side of the train, and shouted up at his friend.

Zell: Selph! You ready?

Selphie: I…I…

She began to feel faint and her grasp loosened - her hands too sweaty to hang on. She was blown back by the wind, and she began to slip down the side of the train.

Zell: SELPHIE!

Zell yelled, and caught her quickly. He lifted her up onto the roof of the train, and climbed up beside her. He placed a gloved hand on her freezing cold shoulder, and stared into her sparkly green eyes.

Zell: Selphie, what's wrong?

Selphie: I…I…I don't know…I was…fine…but then…but now…I…I'm SCARED! I'm scared Zell!

She began to sob, and fell forward. Zell wrapped his arms around his friend and held her tight beneath his coat.

Zell: Listen – don't be. I know this is our first mission, and it's…it's dangerous as hell…oh…damn it…that's not helpful…um…what I mean is…We have to focus Selph – it's our job, to face our fears. I was scared, but now, I'm just dealing with it.

Selphie: You were?

Zell: Yeah! And I'm even more scared now I'm holding on to this train for the both of us! BUT! That doesn't matter. Selphie – I stare in the face of danger, and I laugh!

He clenched his fisted and looked to the sky. It was so melodramatic that Selphie had to laugh. She smiled – it was just what the boy had said – in that memory…if only she could remember more about it.

Zell: So Selph – we gonna do this thing?

Selphie: YEAH!

She too clenched her fists, and smiled at him as he lowered down to type in the codes. She grinned as she shouted down the numbers, and when Zell pulled himself up, they stared at each other contentedly. Selphie lowered herself into the yellow train, and was followed by Zell. They'd reached an understanding, and Zell had really helped her. As she watched Zell jump down from the roof and land beside her, she breathed "Thank you" to him. Squall and Rinoa lowered themselves into the train shortly afterwards, and Zone and Watts waved at them, grinning in triumph.

Zone: Finally...We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer.

Watts: Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!

Rinoa: Well then...

Watts: Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!

Zone: OwOwOuccchhh.

The two men ran off and cowered together. Selphie nodded to herself, maybe they weren't that bad – she'd needed Zell to help her overcome her fear – maybe they just needed someone to help them.

Rinoa: You 3! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're

ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president! Ready?

The group walked through another door, following a jubilant Rinoa. Selphie was happy for The Forest Owls – they'd successfully got their desired encounter with President Deling…but…did they really know what they were doing?

Rinoa: ...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you

won't get hurt...

President Deling: And if I do resist... What would you do...? Young

lady?

Rinoa backed away, as the President began to rise from his chair.

Squall: What's wrong?

President Deling: Boo-hoo... Too bad... I'm not the president. I'm

what they call...a body double. All these rumours about the many resistance groups in Timber...You pass along a little false information and they fall for it... How pathetic... Seems like there are only amateurs around here.

Rinoa: Ama...teurs...!?

Selphie backed away, and Zell stepped in front of her as the President stepped forward, shaking uncontrollably as though he was mutating.

Fake President Deling: Ahh... My butt hurts from all this sitting...

Young...LADY... Ahh... So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For being such amAtEurs...!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!!!

The president ran towards them, and the group recoiled in fright. Who was this…person? Was it even a person? Selphie put all questions to the back of her mind and swung her nunchaku at the fake President. Squall and Zell continued the attack, as Selphie began to summon Shiva.

Fake President Deling: YOu...fEll...FOr...iT! aMusINg... tHIs iS AmuSinG!

Squall: What the...?

The body double began to shake, and smoke clouded Selphie's vision. Suddenly the smoke cleared, and Selphie could see a skeletal zombie like monster. It rocked back and forth, as though it wished to move but was glued to the spot. She shivered, this creature had brought a dark atmosphere to the room, and she hurriedly summoned Shiva. After Ifrit and Quezecotl were summoned, and all three GFs attacked the monster, it fell backwards and began to disintegrate into a black cloud of smoke. The room filled with a foul smell, which Selphie struggled to identify. It was the smell of the dead – a smell which over time the SeeD team would grow to be accustomed to.

Selphie looked down at her feet and hastily walked to the exit. She looked up at the disintegrating corpse, and wondered if she could ever get used to this life.

However, when she looked up and saw her friends Squall and Zell each raise a protective arm and wrap it around her to encourage her to leave, she realised she could get used to it, and she would. She'd laugh in the face of danger…For them. To be with them.

* * *

Yay. So please, Read and Review...Um...don't be too mean to me! heheh!

Hope you liked it.


	6. The Sun Always Shines On TV

**The Sun Always Shines On TV**

* * *

Yay. I guess I'm in a fanfiction mood - because I've written 2 chapters in the space of a week. Which is great for me - I am usually sooooo slow with updating. Anyway, this chapter is about the TV Station fiasco. Hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Selphie and the group headed back into the yellow train and surrounded the mock train track. Selphie could still smell the awful stench, and looked woefully around her, rubbing her neck, trying to become comfortable in her own skin again.

Zone: Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!

Rinoa: I can't believe we fell for it!

Watts: Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!

Rinoa: ...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia.

Selphie furrowed her brow. What IS going on? She thought, desperately trying to make sense of each situation she has encountered so far.

Selphie: Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?

Zone: What's that?

Squall: Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday.

Zone: Ohhhh...I get it... The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting.

Rinoa: So, what's that supposed to mean?

Zone: They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions without cable.

Rinoa: I know that...! What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?

Selphie: Everybody! Love! And Peace!

Selphie jumped around, and the others stared at her – bemused and slightly irritated. She raised her eyebrows and sighed, before walking to the window and staring out of it. I was only trying to lighten the mood…all this "cable this", "broadcast that"…it was so confusing…she sighed, thinking to herself.

Zone: If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years.

Rinoa: It's been that long? Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence?!

Zone: Hey! That might be possible.

Rinoa: Let's come up with a plan then!

Selphie turned just in time to see "The Forest Owls" drop to their knees and huddle in a corner, whispering.

Rinoa: Can you guys give us a minute?

Selphie: (What…are they…doing?!)

Zell: (Is this some sort of joke?! These are the people that are hiring us?! This is how they have staff meetings?)

Selphie: (Just like I said…a circus…)

Squall glanced at his frustrated, muttering colleagues and headed over the group of resistance members.

Rinoa: Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!

Squall: Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?

Rinoa: Oh, sure.

Rinoa produced a coffee stained piece of paper, and Squall read through it.

Zell: What's it say?

Squall:...'Balamb Garden (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. SeeD (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision...

Zell: ...The hell...?

Selphie: I don't get it.

The SeeDs flashed looks of confusion and worry at each other. If they couldn't work out what they were there to do, and how long for, they'd never return home. Selphie imagined herself as a sixty year old woman, holding her nunchakus and being wheeled onto the yellow train. Nooooo, she glanced over at Rinoa, I can't be stuck here forever!

Rinoa: Oh yeah, that's one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one.

Squall snatched the papers from Rinoa's hands, and poured over them, desperate to find some sort of loop-hole, some way that would enable them to return to Garden.

Rinoa: Cid is such a nice man.

Selphie: What's it say this time?

Squall: ...To the Forest Owls, This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made. Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer.

Zell: Until Timber's independence?!

Selphie: That is soooo vague!

Please no, Selphie thought to herself. I will be stuck here forever!

Rinoa: Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Ok, let's decide on the parties!

Watts: Gathering information is my specialty, sir!

Zone: OuuuucHHHHH... My stomach!

The two men left the room as quickly as possible, and Selphie sighed. How predictable. It was decided that Zell would travel with Rinoa and Squall to the station, and that Selphie should make her way there by herself.

Watts: The TV Station, sir!? It's quite close if you take the local train... But the local and transcontinental tains have stopped running, sir... Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows. Are you ready, sir?! Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!

Zell turned to Selphie, his face contorted. Selphie stared vacantly for a second, trying to work out why he was frowning so hard. Oh! He's worried! She smiled.

Zell: Listen…Sel…will you be okay alone?

Selphie: Ofcourse I will!

Zell: Hmm. Be careful, and head STRAIGHT to the TV Station – okay?

Selphie: So I can't stop off in a bar on the way there?

Zell: Selphie, you wouldn't even get served, so stop trying to mess me around – just…stay safe…okay?!

Selphie nodded and bounded off of the train running off in a random direction. She intended to see the sights of Timber before heading to the TV Station – safe or not. She heard Watts and Zone's shouting behind her, and the brief mention of Timber Maniacs – her favourite magazine – but nothing else. Selphie was too focused on seeing the sights to care.

Selphie skipped through town and along a small bridge across some train tracks, disappointed that all Timber seemed to be was one massive train station. As she skipped she stared at the tracks, remembering her first mission that took place an hour ago. She sighed, and glanced to the floor. If only thing had been simple – she could have had a nice job – a teacher, anything – but instead she'd been enrolled at Trabia Garden aged 10. What happened to her before that had left her memory. Thinking about these things made her cry. She'd forgotten so much – her parents, or siblings, or even grandparents and pets – she could have had a large family waiting for her back home – if only she could remember where home was. Suddenly Selphie collided with someone, and fell backwards. She timidly looked up, and cringed as she realised she'd collided with a Galbadian soldier.

Selphie: (Ohhh…crap…ermm…) SORRY!

She clambered to get up, and tried to hurry away, but the soldier extended his sword.

Galbadian Soldier: Excuse me. You're a teenager aren't you?

Selphie: Uh…yes?

Galbadian Soldier: RIGHT!

The soldier ran at her, wielding his sword, and all Selphie could do was duck. She pulled out her nunchaku, and whipped the soldier back.

Selphie: Leave me alone! You're making a HUUUUGE mistake Mister!

The soldier retreated, and Selphie grinned triumphantly. Yeah! She smiled, I did it alone!

Selphie continued on, and arrived at the entrance to a pub. She walked in, slightly worried that she'd be discovered as underage, but carried on walking to the back door.

Drunk: Hrgh…

Selphie: UH?! Hang on…Ace?

A young, red-headed, well-built man was brandishing a pint of Milmett alcohol at her. She watched him get up, and stumble towards her. It was Ace Knight – her old comrade from her first mission.

Ace: Yeaahhaa…Ace Knight…Squad A…Hahah…what a joke…

Selphie: Why…why are you here?

Ace: Hahah…this is on the way to Deling City – home. Althooough…I kinda didn't get that far…

Ace started to laugh and hiccup, and Selphie stared at her old ally, concerned.

Selphie: Listen Ace…you should go back to Balamb Garden…

Ace: HAH! You gotta be kidding…go back there?! My mother…she sent all my brothers to Galbadia…Dirk, Turin and Jake…even my sister…Natalia…ALL to Galbadia…but I was too "wimpy" to go…so I went to Balamb. And I bulked myself up, got really muscular, worked out with that weird…guy…Zell…

Selphie tilted her head towards Ace. He seemed in an awful state.

Selphie: Listen Ace…

Ace: Naah…nooo…you listen here little Missy…Garden…was a waste of my childhood…all these years, and I failed the test! It's over. I'm finished. And all because of some STUPID Galbadian soldiers that invaded and ruined it. HOW DID YOU PASS?! Why did I fail…

Selphie: Ace! You can try the test again you know – and until then just have fun – it's not just a place to become a Mercenary – Garden is where you make friends – it's home!

Ace: Hmm…you're right…I…I'll go home. Once I…sober up.

Selphie: How about you take some of my gil, and go buy a train ticket straight away. Here, I'll get you a coffee to help sober you up.

Selphie smiled as she handed the bartender some gil and was handed a coffee in return. She placed it in Ace's left hand, and placed 3000 gil in the other.

Selphie: Now listen, I've got to get going. I've got a mission…but…make sure you get that train. You can keep the gil.

Ace: Thank you…so much Sel.

Selphie: No problem, friend!

Selphie skipped off to the back door, smiling. She hoped Ace would return to Garden – and pass the next entrance exam. He was a special guy.

Selphie smiled as she could hear Zell shouting ahead. "Whoa, an outdoor TV!" She giggled to herself, and slowly headed on up the stairway.

Selphie looked up and spotted an irritated Squall, waving his arms at Rinoa. Oh no…she sighed. Are they going to argue? She could briefly hear the argument continuing. Squall was really letting rip, Selphie thought. Hmm…finally he's let some of his anger out.

Selphie sped up the stairs, intent on stopping the argument, but Rinoa bolted past her. She sighed and walked slowly to the top of the steps. Suddenly the air felt static.

Selphie:...Heeey? Are they starting?

The screen became clear and a man in a suit walked in front of a presidential podium. The group watched the Television, intrigued.

Announcer: T-Testing...1...2...Testing... Testing... Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible! Oh, please excuse me... I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling.

On the television the announcer hurried away, and the President slowly made his way onto the stage. Selphie glanced at her friends, who were staring intensely at the screen.

President Deling: Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of the world have the power to end all wars.

Hee hee, maybe I was right, Selphie giggled, jumping up and down.

Selphie: See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!

Zell: (Sel…shh.)

Selphie: Hrmph.

President Deling: Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved. I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the Ambassador who will be my representative for the conference.

Selphie frowned, and jumped in shock as Zell began to shout out.

Zell: Man! All this just to introduce an Ambassador.

Selphie: (Zell…shh.)

Zell: Hrmph.

Zell folded his arms and looked away. Selphie laughed heartily –it was his own fault for silencing her.

President Deling: The ambassador is the Sorceress...

Selphie was in shock, but her shock increased when she noticed Squall shout out.

Squall: ...The Sorceress?!

Suddenly there was shouting heard from the TV, as a man ran onscreen and started to grapple with Deling. Selphie turned back to the screen and for a second she watched, confused. However, as she began to realise who had attacked the President, her body began to shake with fear. It was Seifer – and he'd just landed Garden and all SeeDs in an incredible about of trouble. The group stood glued to the spot as the tussle onscreen ensued. Quistis appeared on the screen, trying to stop her ex-student. Seifer took hold of the President, placing his gunblade across his throat. The group stared in silence for a few more seconds, and then they erupted - shouting short sentences at each other.

Selphie: Heeey!

Zell: Seifer!

Selphie: What's he doin'?!

Zell: Instructor Trepe?!

Quistis could be seen onscreen, fighting to control Seifer.

Zell: Squall, what are we gonna do?!

Squall: ...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business.

Quistis turned to the camera, as though she'd heard Squall. She stared into the camera, her blue eyes full of terror.

Quistis: Timber Team, are you still watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!

Zell: Squall?!

Selphie: Squad leader!

Squall nodded and the group ran into the television station. What's gonna happen to us all?! Selphie wondered. It seemed like several thousand questions were flooding through her mind.

Quistis: We need to restrain him!

Squall: What do you think you're doing?

Seifer: It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?

Squall: ...Planning to do?

Zell: I get it! You're Rinoa's...

Seifer: Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!

Selphie stepped forward. How could he talk to Zell like that?!

Quistis: He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process.

Zell: YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Squall: Be quiet.

Zell: Instructor, I know! You're going to take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right?!

Squall: Shut up! NO!

Oh no! Selphie screamed inside. Now Garden's definitely screwed! She stared at the floor for a few seconds, regaining her composure, and walked forward, placing her hands on Zell's shoulders and pulling him back towards her, and away from the others.

President Deling: I see... So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now.

Seifer: Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth!

Zell fell forward, and began to shake slightly. Selphie watched her friend in horror. He looked like he wanted to cry.

Seifer: Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!

Seifer dragged Deling into the next room, followed by the SeeDs. A strange purple haze filled the room, and curtains fell from the ceiling and gathered in beautiful fabric circles on the floor. Selphie felt like her body was floating, but her heart felt heavy, as though it was keeping her feet on the ground. She climbed the small steps to see what was going on ahead, as she could only hear people talking – but some force slowed her and the others down, making it increasingly hard to breathe and move. A woman's voice – soft yet somehow harsh – glided through the air.

Woman: ...Poor, poor boy...

Seifer: Stay away from me!

Woman: Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward?

Retreat? You have to decide.

Seifer: Stay back!

Woman: The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament.

Seifer: Shut up!

Woman: Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy.

Seifer: I'm not... Stop calling me a boy.

Woman: You don't want to be a boy anymore?

Seifer: I am not a BOY!

President Deling ran past the SeeDs as they tried to climb the stairs.

Woman: Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood.

The SeeD group reached the top of the stairs in time to see a purple clad woman, enticing Seifer to follow her. The group couldn't move forward, the Sorceress had frozen them, and they could only watch as Seifer was led away. As soon as the mysterious pair vanished, the air was clear, and Selphie fell forward.

Selphie: What just…happened?

Zell: ...

Selphie sighed. Poor Zell…she patted his back as she stood up, and watched as Quistis walked forward and inspected the portal through which the woman and Seifer had left.

Rinoa: Hey guys! Where's Seifer?

Selphie turned and saw Rinoa – who was strangely upbeat. Maybe she hadn't caught all of the broadcasting, Selphie reasoned.

Squall: We don't know.

Rinoa: ...He'll be ok, right?

Everyone shrugged and walked past her, not knowing how to answer. As they left, Quistis and Rinoa walked ahead, greeting each other, and nervously exchanging pleasantries. Selphie could tell that both women were worried for Seifer. Rinoa and Quistis stopped, and turned to the Timber team.

Rinoa: They found our base. It's completely destroyed.

Selphie: And everyone else?

Rinoa: They're fine. They're good at escaping.

Rinoa: We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me? This is an order, an order from your client, remember?

Squall: ...Alright.

The group carried on, and Selphie watched Zell as he walked beside her. His sad face worried her. Zell had just done something awful…she knew that…but it wasn't his fault. It was a slip of the tongue, and she was scared that he would blame himself should something happen to Garden. The all ended the pub in which Selphie had earlier seen Ace. She glanced around the room quickly – there was no sign of Ace – it was a good thing – he must have headed home to Garden. A middle aged woman approached the group, frowning and biting her bottom lip.

Woman: Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble. Come over to my place until things settle down.

Rinoa: I appreciate it. Thank you...

Quistis: What are you waiting for, Squall? Come on!

The group continued walking, following Rinoa. What was to become of the world now? Selphie asked herself. Now that another Sorceress had taken power?

Rinoa: This way! This is it.

The group entered the family home, and the woman quickly followed, uttering a few words and then leaving.

Woman: I'll let you know if anything changes. 'Til then, make yourself at home.

Rinoa: Thanks, chief.

Squall: Chief?

Rinoa: She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'. Almost everyone's a resistance member in this town. But right now, we're the only ones that are really active. Let's stay here for a while.

Selphie: I still don't get it. What did Seifer come here for?

Rinoa: I think...he came to help us, the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. So please...don't think too badly of him.

Selphie sighed, and turned to Zell.

Selphie: Zell?

Zell: ...

Selphie: Zell…just…don't think about it…

Zell frowned, and turned away. Selphie sighed. What could she do? Suddenly a man's voice boomed through the front door, the wooden frame nearly coming off it's hinges as the man outside punched at it.

Galbadian Soldier: Anybody in here?!

Selphie jumped, and walked backwards, closer to Zell. A second voice - that of the woman of the house -began to shout loudly outside.

Woman: What is this!? I have 2 small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!

A teenage girl in a green dress bounded down the stairway, and whispered to the group.

Teen: Upstairs... Hurry!

Rinoa: Will she be okay?

Teen: She'll be fine. The legend goes...that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking, and beauty.

Selphie: That 'beauty' part sure makes it sound like a legend.

The group sped up the stairs, all except for Zell, who remained in his position near the fireplace. Selphie sighed and pulled his sleeve, almost dragging him up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom.

Selphie: (Zell…please…I can't be carrying your lofty weight around…)

Zell: (I didn't ask you to help me.)

Selphie's attempt at joking with Zell fell flat, and he crossed the room to stand near the window. Selphie lay back on the first bed, giving up. She wished she could help him, that he'd let her in…she owed him so much for helping he rout on the train. If only he'd open up to her. Selphie closed her eyes and thought of Balamb Garden – she wanted to go back so much – even though it had only been her home for a week or so. Quistis, Squall and Rinoa began to discuss Seifer – who seemed to be a passionate subject for all for them – but Selphie tried to block out their voices, thinking through the days events.

Quistis: He was so angry when he found out it was only the 3 of you dispatched to Timber. 'What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatch are 3 rookie SeeD members!? Dammit! I'm going to Timber!' I never would have guessed he was serious about it. What's going to happen to Seifer?

Squall: He may already be dead.

Rinoa: How can you be so casual? I feel...sorry for him……What's so funny!? You're terrible! So...why do you think Seifer may already be dead?

Squall: The president of Galbadia and the sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president. It's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it.

Rinoa: Even so! I still hope he's alive.

Squall: As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything...You feel less pain. Anyway, whatever wish you have is none of my business.

Rinoa: ...You're mean. MEANY!!!

Squall:...Sorry.

Selphie sighed. "MEANY!!!"...It was something she would have been likely to say – had she been less worried about Garden and Zell. She sat up suddenly as the owner of the house entered.

Woman: The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!

The group began to leave the room and head downstairs. The teenage girl passed them on the stairs, and Selphie vaguely heard her shout at her brothers. "Boris! Billy! Get out of my room!" Selphie smiled. "But Romie! You know we couldn't go in there, there were SeeDs in our bedwoom!" A child's voice replied. Selphie didn't usually think about family – she didn't think she'd had any – all she could remember was Trabia Garden, not family, or family life. However in this family home, surrounded by normal people, bickering over how tidy the rooms were, or keeping their things private - she knew that that was where she should be – not working as a Mercenary and fighting monsters. Selphie sighed, maybe I'll have it one day, she concluded. Selphie was brought back to reality quickly as Quistis began to question Squall.

Quistis: Squall, any thoughts on where to go? Getting out of here is only the first step.

Squall: What do you mean?

Quistis: Garden Code, Article 8, line 7.

Squall: Head for nearest Garden...

Quistis: Very good! From here, that would be Galbadia Garden.

Rinoa: We can take the train from here and get off at a station called East Academy.

Quistis: From there, we have to go through the forest west of the Station to get to Galbadia Garden. I've been there several times. We should be okay.

Squall: ...Ok then...Let's go!

The group thanked the Forest Fox leader, and left the house, heading towards the station. When they arrived, and old man approached them, slowly creaking towards Squall.

Mystery Man: Rinoa, Squall! It's me!

Rinoa: Zone!

Zone: You need to go to East Academy, right? There's no more tickets left.

Selphie: Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!

Squall: We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train.

Zone: You won't have to do that. Looky here! I have everyone's ticket right here! One for you. 3 for you SeeD people. Here, I'll give them to the leader. And the last one is for me...Go on. Take it.

Zone had kindly handed his ticket to Quistis - Selphie was tempted to wolf whistle at the pair, but decided against it when she saw Squall's solemn face glaring at her.

Quistis: I can't take that! It's yours!

Zone: Ouch!

Zone pushed his ticket into Quistis' hand, and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Zone: OuuuuuuucH! My stomach hurts! Ouch! Just get going! The train's leaving.

Quistis: Thank you.

Rinoa: Zone... We're gonna see each other again, okay? No matter what, you have to survive. We have to liberate Timber together, remember?

Zone: I know, I know. I'll go hide in a bathroom or something. Now get going.

The group walked on towards the stationary train, and boarded one by one. Selphie stood next to Zell, and looked at him, still worried.

Zell: Sel…I…

Selphie: Ssh! Now as soon as this train starts, me and you are gonna go into the SeeD cabin, and we're gonna talk. And I won't take no for an answer!

Zell nodded, and Selphie pushed through her worry and smiled slightly. What was going to happen to the world? To Garden? To them? To Zell?

* * *

Not very good I know. But, oh well! Next stop - Irvine and Galbadia Garden!

Please Read and Review - but don't be too mean!


	7. Train Train Take Us Away

I haven't written one of these in forever.

Sorry but this ones not very eventful. I really need to get back into it and it's tough when you've been away doing other stuff yno?

I can thank Exodya for the lovely review/comment which has spurred me on to do this - it was a nice suprise to see the email reporting the review this morning, and so here you are, a new chapter for the evening!

* * *

"Ding Dong, will all passengers please hold tight while the train prepares to leave."

What was she supposed to say to him now. He looked so sad, stood defeated in the corner. Selphie wasn't really good at comforting people. She never knew what to say. She looked at Zell's sad blue eyes, and sighed heavily.

"This train, bound for East Academy, will depart shortly."

She slowly tip-toed up to up to her friend, and patted him on the back.

Selphie: Come into the cabin with me Zelly?  
Zell: Maybe, maybe later...

Selphie frowned, and walked towards the cabin door, glancing back at him, hoping he would follow eventually.

Squall: We'll.  
Selphie: Open, Open, OPEN!  
Squall: ...Make it.  
Selphie: Please...Open up!

Squall raised his eyebrow, keying in the SeeD card. He leaned forward, putting his hand on Selphie's shoulder, before whispering quietly and gruffly;  
"Sort out Zell."

Selphie smiled slightly, was Squall actually being caring?  
Walking slowly, she approached the window, and watched as the scenery shot past.

The beautiful forests of Timber, the lakes, Balamb in the distance, and now cliffs, and rocks, and desert.  
The colours shot by, greens and blues, ambers and reds. As the Galbadian desert became a blur, the colours looked like an inferno. Selphie looked away, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't what she'd wanted as a SeeD. She hadn't wanted to end up on the run. Trying to help her friend from feeling so broken...she hadn't expected this. Selphie turned, and walked into the SeeD cabin, heading straight for the window. She opened the curtains, and gazed out. The view was amazing. The sun looked like it was devouring the sand. Selphie frowned. The view never made her think so hard. But all she could do was worry, and contemplate. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a SeeD? She had failed the first mission after all. Maybe she didn't even want to be a SeeD? All Selphie really wanted was...

Zell: Hey.

Selphie spun around. Zell was stood in front of her, he too looking at the view.

Zell: The view's...incredible.  
Selphie: Yeah. Zell: Are you okay?

Selphie frowned. Was she okay? She didn't really know. Maybe she was just being overdramatic. It didn't matter anyway. She had to be okay for her friends. She nodded at Zell and smiled, and for a few minutes, both stood staring out of the window, locked in an awkward silence.

Zell: I feel...pathetic.

His speech sounded long and laboured, and Selphie turned to her friend, looking sadly up at him.

Selphie: You're not pathetic Zell. Far from it.  
Zell: I'm stupid...I shouldn't be here. This is all I've ever wanted, but I can't even get it right.  
Selphie: Zell! You've done so well so far, what happened back there...it'll all be okay! It's just another obstacle that we have to overcome but it's okay, because we're SeeD's and that's what we do. You're not pathetic, not at all. You saved me back on that train. I was so scared and you convinced me to carry on. You're strong Zelly!

Zell smiled. He was reassured. Or at least Selphie hoped he was.

Zell: Galbadia sure looks boring. All this sand, nothing for miles!  
Selphie: Hahah! What do you reckon their Garden is like?  
Zell: I don't know, I heard it's really strict and boring!  
Selphie: So everyone's just gona be walking around like they've got sticks up their asses?!

Zell and Selphie collapsed in laughter.

"East Academy Stop, All those departing at this stop please approach doors."

The pair smiled and each other, and left the SeeD cabin, joining the others as they left the train.

The trip from the station across the desert was quick, with very little conversation done. Unfortunatly, Selphie ended up walking with Quistis and Rinoa, while Zell walked silently alongside Squall. Rinoa and Quistis spent the journey discussing Timber and the Forest Owls, and then went on to discussing women in authority. Yawn. Selphie wanted to gossip about the journey, the new Garden, not how powerful Quistis and Rinoa was.

The group entered a forest, and Selphie skipped ahead, followed by Zell. The pair were already securing their place as the excitable members of the group.

Quistis: We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!

Selphie stopped for a second, stretching her legs.

Selphie: Heeey, I was just thinking...

Everyone turned towards her, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to voice her concern? Zell had only just cheered up...

Selphie: There might be some bad news from Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world...!?

Zell frowned. Oh crap...Selphie worried, had she just upset him even more?

Zell: Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going! I, I'm worried about Balamb Garden...If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault.

Zell had paused and stuttered, his sad eyes looking at the floor, then glancing up at Selphie. She sighed, and half heartedly smiled at him. A reassuring smile. Zell had made her feel better. Why couldn't she do the same for him? It made her feel so dejected.

Zell: I'm the one who said we were all from Garden...You think the president will retaliate on Garden?

Selphie walked toward him, but before she had the chance, Squall interupted. What happened next was strange, and Selphie was suprised. She didn't realise at first how badly Zell felt, but his reaction was enough to erase any doubt in her mind.

Squall: Maybe.  
Zell: ...Figures...

Zell grabbed Squall, shaking his arm.

Zell: B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?  
Squall: Depends how strong the army is.  
Zell: I know, but...

Zell released him, and walked away, further from the group. Selphie stepped forward to comfort him, but as she did, Rinoa flew in front of her, flailing her arms at Squall like a madwoman. Selphie wasn't so sure about Rinoa. Someone who calls themself a princess of a resistance is a bit cocky, Selphie assumed.

Rinoa: Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you...Do you actually have fun acting so callous to your comrades? Zell wants your support! Any kind of encouragement will make...Don't you ever worry about or even think about the well-being of your comrades!? Don't you understand!? Are you listening, Squall?

As Rinoa shouted, Selphie started to feel light headed, and staggered forward, muttering "Me...too" as she saw Squall and Quistis fall to the floor, she faintly saw a blue and red blur run toward her, and wrap itself around her.

"Zell..."

* * *

Hahah sorry for the not so great chapter. Hope it's a nice enough read, more will be coming soon hopefully, and what I really want to do is get back into my Aurikku one, it's been dead for far too long.

Thanks for reading, Rate and review. :)


	8. Along the Garden Path

Along the Garden Path

I'm on a roll lmao. I'm enjoying writing again, so here is one I churned out in 2 hours. So it might not come up to much, but I liked it as I wrote it. I always liked this part of the game.

* * *

It had all been a blur. Kiros, Laguna and Ward, together again on a new adventure. Selphie couldn't even pretend to understand. Right now her head was in a daze, as she squinted, watching Zell look over Squall as he lifted himself up. Zell hadn't been there this time, maybe things in the dream land would have turned out better if he had. She scrambled around, clutching at the floor to pick herself up. Darn, mud in my nails. Zell noticed her crawling, and ran over, squatting down beside her, helping her to sit down comfortably.

Zell: Was it Laguna again?  
Selphie: Sir Laguna's in BIG TROUBLE! I hope he'll be ok!  
Quistis: Doesn't seem like the first time for you all. What is this?  
Squall: We'll just be wasting our time trying to figure it out. Let's keep going.  
Zell: Yeah, let's go! I think we're almost there.  
Rinoa: Umm...Squall...I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry.

Zell helped Selphie to her feet as the others ran off. It was nice she thought, that he'd spend so much time wondering about her. However, his incessant questioning as they approached Galbadia Garden lost its novelty soon after the event. "Are you ok?" "You sure now?" "Gosh, I wonder what happened, you ok"  
Selphie shook her head, her curls bouncing off of her shoulders.

"You know Zell, I'm FINE!"

Galbadia Garden was an immense, red structure, similar in appearance to Balamb, only much larger. It's red colour and its large whirring pendulum seemed slightly...intimidating. Selphie watched, bemused, as several students flew by in what looked to be flying robot suits.  
A girl with a large red bow approached them, followed by a snotty, freckly boy.

"Which academy are you from? You sure don't look like students from Galbadia Garden."

Selphie frowned, she was glad she hadn't come to this place.Trabia and Balamb were far superior.

"Don't be too rowdy. Galbadia Garden isn't like your Garden, you know."

That's charming! Selphie glared at the boy, who straightened his shoulders and glared right back. Pfft! Who does he think he is?!

"Up until now, the headmaster here did what the Galbadian government said. I don't know about now, though. It'd be a different story with the sorceress in charge."

Oh my, Selphie gasped. The sorceress? Selphie turned to Zell, and they both looked lost in thought. Selphie's parents had died in the sorceress war, or so she had been told in Trabia. If there was another war...she didn't know what she'd do...She looked around again, no wonder this place was so influenced by machines. Wasn't the last sorceress from Esthar? The giant techno city in the east?

Selphie: Wow...Completely different.  
Zell: Sure is quiet.  
Squall:...I like it.  
Quistis: Could you leave this one up to me? I've been here several times, and I know the headmaster pretty well. I'll go and explain our situation.

Quistis wandered, off, and Selphie looked around once more.

Selphie: It's totally different from Trabia or Balamb Garden.  
Zell: I...I'm not sure I like it.

Suddenly a bell chimed, before a gruff, yet young man's voice was played.

"Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden: Please wait in the 2F Reception Room."

The group walked quietly through the halls, not uttering a word. Selphie wasn't too impressed. She wanted to go wild in this place. The stuck up fools that lived and worked here needed a bit of excitement. Maybe her group were the right ones for it!  
Selphie giggled to herself, and recieved a sharp grunt in return from Squall, enough to silence anyone. Zelly will come wind them up with me, she smiled to herself.  
They passed an instructor in the hallway, demanding pushups from his students. Selphie rolled her eyes. If Zell came with her, he'd probably end up in the hallway. Because he was silly like that. Dopey and slow. But oh so cute. Wait! Did she just think that?! She bit her bottom lip, stealing a look at the blond boxer...maybe she did? No! She couldn't! It wasn't like that. Friends, that's all. She reassured herself.

Oh good, she thought, as they entered the meeting room. As soon as this gets started, I won't have to sit here wondering about stupid things like that!

Making small talk, the group discussed Garden Festivals and Galbadia, until Quistis walked into the room.

Squall: How'd it go?  
Quistis: They understood our situation. And Balamb Garden is safe. The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible.  
Zell: So, Seifer's taking all the blame?  
Quistis: The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out...

Wow. Selphie felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. That was such a blow...she looked around at the faces of her comrades. Quistis had specks of tears on her face, Rinoa's lip was trembling. But Squall, Squall and Zell...Zell...their faces, their eyes, were just...Selphie couldn't tell what they were feeling. Their eyes were burning holes into the ground. What's going on in their minds?

Rinoa: ...He was executed?...Of course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls.  
Quistis: It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this. You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you. I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't much consolation.

Selphie looked over at Zell, she had to know what he was feeling.

Selphie: You really hated Seifer, didn't you, Zell?  
Zell: Yeah, but...He was from Garden...He was one of us. If I can, I wanna get revenge.  
Selphie: Kinda sad.  
Zell: I didn't like the guy, but executed...? That...bastard.  
Quistis: I don't have any good memories of him. I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled. Well, he wasn't really a bad guy.

Selphie edged nearer to Zell. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted to comforted by Zell.

Rinoa: I...really liked him. He was always full of confidence, smart...Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world.  
Selphie: Your boyfriend?  
Rinoa: I don't really know. I...I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt?  
Selphie: Do you still like him?  
Rinoa: If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it. It was last summer...I was 16. Lots of fond memories...

Selphie sighed. What if that ever happens to her? The guy she loved, died? It was an awful thought. She shuddered. If HE died...no wait...what am I thinking?! Selphie sank into her chair. Why was she so confused all of sudden?  
Selphie looked up, Squall had started to shake. Really badly. What was wrong? Was he trying not to cry?

Quistis: What's wrong, Squall?  
Squall: I won't have it!  
Zell: W-What?  
Selphie: Are you MAD?  
Squall: I'm not having anyone talk about me in past tense!

Squall ran out, and the group stood silently for a moment. Suddenly, Zell chased after him. Selphie gulped. I guess we won't be behaving here after all, she thought. Nodding at Rinoa and Quistis, who were sat, holding hands for comfort, she scampered after the pair.  
As Selphie descended the stairs, she saw Squall walk past the instructor she saw earlier. Skipping off of the bottom step, she saw Zell, doing pushups on the floor. Argh! Stupid boy! I KNEW he'd end up doing this! She waved her arms slightly, pointing at the , grabbing his attention, before ducking behind a wall as the instructor approached.

Instructor: What are you doing girl!  
Selphie: Nothing sir.  
Instructor: Go get changed into your uniform!!

The instructor stormed back off, and Selphie glanced around the wall. Good! Zell had escaped! Now she had to find him. That could be tricky! After a little wandering around, Selphie ran into Zell.Literally. The pair went flying, and Zell yet again incessantly asked if she was "OK?!" Selphie smiled. He'd been looking for her.

The pair wandered around the campus. It was nice to talk about everything. She needed to deal with what had happened.

Selphie: Zell...what's happened to Seifer?  
Zell: I don't know...I guess he was executed...In a way, I feel to blame for it too...if I hadn't said.  
Selphie: How can you feel to blame?! It's nothing to do with you Zell! Seifer attacked the president, in an independent action, as they said!  
Zell: I guess...hey Selph...do you ever wonder...what'd happen to us if we got caught? Selphie: Yeah...I mean...we attacked the president on the train, or so we thought.  
Zell: Yeah. We've only been in this position a little while, but already I'm thinking about the end y'know?  
Selphie: Yeah. It's just, I'm not even sure it's what I really want to do.  
Zell: Really? This is all I ever wanted...but now I'm here.  
Selphie: It's just...all I've ever known is Garden - so it's all I've been able to be. My parents, or whatever family I had...I don't anymore. And so I didn't choose Garden, it was the only path I could follow.  
Zell: It's not such a bad path I guess.  
Selphie: Hahah I suppose so! Some of the stones on the path are a bit..."rocky"...but.  
Zell: Oh Selph, that was a baaaaaaaaaad pun!

Selphie giggled. He made her feel better.

Selphie: Well, you do better!  
Zell: Okay, okay, some of the stones on the path were..."rocky" as you put it, hahah, but some of the flowers alongside the path are real pretty.  
Selphie: Okay, Zell, THAT'S even worse!  
Zell: Oh leave me alone would'ya?! I'm no good with metaphors and analogies! Listen, what I'm trying to say, is that...this job might lead us anywhere, into such bad territory...but I'm glad I'm doing it, otherwise I wouldn't have met you. And I'm so happy we're doing this together.

Selphie smiled.

Selphie: You're my best friend Zelly.

The pair walked happily and quietly into the reception, where they were greeted by the group. The stern looks on their faces reminded Selphie and Zell of the unhappiness they'd faced earlier, and all smiles were wiped from their faces. It was back to work. Just...too soon.

"Ok, it's time to meet. Let's go."

* * *

Welllllll I like it anyway :) Hope you did too. Read and Review. :) Be nice to meee :P


	9. Hey There, Cowboy!

Hey There, Cowboy!

Meeting Irvine. Sorry it's not so long or detailed, I was in a rush somewhat.

* * *

The group wandered outside. It was boiling, the sun beating down and reflecting off of the sandy pathway. Selphie moaned. She wasn't used to so much heat. Trabia is a snowy place. Beautiful and white. She couldn't wait for her friends to see where she had grown up - the snow-capped mountains of Trabia - chocobo land! Lost in thought, she hadn't even realised the time. She'd been waiting for an hour.

Zell: Erghhh.  
Quistis: Let's just wait here. The master should be coming with the orders soon.  
Selphie: He's pretty late.  
Rinoa: Oh! I think that's him. Just pretend I'm a SeeD, too. It'll be less complicated that way.

A car approached, heading straight for the group. It came to an abrupt halt, and a man got out. Well! That's just lazy, Selphie thought. Using a car to move a few inches. Tsk. Quistis quietly whispered as he approached; "This is Martine Salerte, the headmaster." The group saluted the man as he handed Squall sheets, and he began to speak - the same gruff voice that had called them to 2F a few hours earlier. What followed was an overly long speech, most of which Selphie had to ask about later - she daydreamed too often and for too long.

Martine: Good day.I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation. At ease. You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government.

Zzzzzz...seriously...this was tiring enough!

Martine: However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favourable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you. Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders. Any questions?

Selphie perked up. It was probably time to pay attention now.

Squall: The orders say by means of a 'sniper'. We have no one with that skill.  
Martine: Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!

Selphie looked over toward the grassy common area, and watched a brown coated man lying down, playing with a butterfly. He had long brown hair, and a large cowboy hat. Carrying a rifle, he stood and and winked at her, strutting towards the group. She glanced back at her friends, and saw they all had a range of emotions on their face, Quistis and Rinoa's intrigue, to Zell and Squall's...well...disgust. It looked like they weren't fond of him already, before even speaking to him. But she was, he looked familiar. It was strange.

Martine: This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure is not an option.

Martine got back into his car, and was driven off in the direction of the Garden. Irvine made a shape with his hand, shooting at Martine's car. "BANG!" Turning back to the group, he clicked his finger and pointed at Selphie, cheekily winking and grinning at her. What on earth...? She smiled back nervously...he was a bit...over-confident, wasn't he?! He had pretty brown eyes. Eyes that stared straight through her. It was slightly unnerving. Like he knew her.

Irvine: Looks like I'm with you rubes from Balamb. Greetings.

Zell stepped forward, shaking slightly. He always did that when he was angry. Selphie hadn't known him long but she'd known him long enough to tell when he was annoyed. And right now, he was VERY annoyed. She wondered why. Irvine seemed harmless enough.

Irvine: You cool with me helping you?  
Squall: That depends on your attitude.  
Irvine: I say things that get a rise out of some people. Just don't let it bother you and we'll get along fine.  
Squall: I'll remember that.

Selphie shook her head. Zell wouldn't get along with him then. She looked over at him, and caught him looking at her. He was smiling. Aww. She smiled back, and walked over to stand next to him. Maybe he'd calmed down now.

Squall: Our next mission...This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to...assassinate the sorceress.

Selphie gasped. They couldn't do that, could they?! It was so...Selphie couldn't even think of a word. She'd wanted to stop the sorceress, before anything happened like last time, but she'd never even entertained the idea that it would be their group of newly promoted SeeD's that would be doing it!

Squall: We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on.  
Irvine: Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target.  
Squall: Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan. Let's get going.  
Irvine: Well then...We'll need to choose a party for the trip to Deling City.

Irvine smiled at Selphie, and grabbed her by the arm, before grabbing Rinoa too. Dragging both to his side, he grinned, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

Irvine: How's this?

He looked down at Selphie, before tightening his grip on her, pulling her by the waist, closer towards him. Zell's face flushed red. Selphie's did too. But for different reasons entirely. Selphie bit her bottom lip - I guess Zell is just tired of him joking around...she looked up at the cowboy, and smiled slightly. He was kinda cute. And at least he paid attention to her. No one ever paid attention to her. Zell didn't like her, the way she liked...NO wait! Selphie stopped herself. I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

Squall: I'll decide.Selphie, Zell, you're with me, Irvine, you take the girls. There.

Irvine frowned as Selphie skipped over to her friends, the ones she'd begun her journey with not long ago. I guess Squall likes us to be as a trio, she smiled.

Irvine: What!? Are you serious?  
Squall: I've balanced out the party.

Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa walked away, Quistis excitedly telling Irvine how she knew the quickest way to the train station. Zell spent the trip insulting him furiously, occasionally watching Selphie for her reaction - but Selphie didn't notice. She was in a world of her own. She knew that guy from somewhere. It was like he was family, or something. It was similar to how she felt like she knew Zell, but this time it felt different. It felt like Irvine knew her too.

* * *

Yeah, short, I know.

Read and review pleaseee, don't be mean nowww.


	10. Warm Eyes Or Grab Life By The Throat!

**Warm Eyes**

Useless chapter name I know...but I can't think of a better one, can you? Sorry for slow updates, just started showing FF8 to my boyfriend so getting back into it. Been obsessed with Crisis Core and video making as of late you see. :)

* * *

The group boarded the train in silence, and Squall used his keycard immediately. Selphie giggled to herself, smiling up at him.

Selphie: Hee! You caught on!

Selphie strutted through the door, catching fragments of the others conversation as the door slid shut behind her.  
The train was still stationary, and she watched the students stood outside the train converse, deliberating whether or not to pay the 3000 gil fare to go shopping in the city. The city.

Selphie grinned. She'd never been before, well, unless you count Laguna's dream. Maybe they'd find time to go shopping...she could do with a new dress, or maybe just something to patch up the one she was already wearing. She looked down at it and frowned. It could do with some dolling up. Maybe some feathers or something, a bow, make herself look real pretty and decadent, like that sorceress. That sorceress...the one they were heading to kill.

Selphie sighed. Here she was bumbling to herself about bows and dresses and shopping sprees, when they were about to embark on a second assassination attempt - on their second mission!  
How had she managed to get involved in a career path that involved constant war and murder?  
Was she a murderer? Could she become one? Selphie looked down sadly.

Ding Dong!

A cold voice began announcing on the tannoy; "This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly."

The train started up, and Selphie smiled a little.

Maybe she was better off thinking about bows and dresses anyways, if she kept on thinking so deeply about every little thing, then she wouldn't be Selphie anymore. No...she laughed, she'd be Squall.

The door slid open, and in walked Irvine. Selphie glanced at him, hoping he was heading for the SeeD carriage. No. He stopped and stood next to her.

Irvine: I don't know about you, but I'm a sucker for a beautiful view.

Selphie raised an eyebrow, expecting more of a cheesy chat up line from the cowboy than the one he'd just delivered.

Irvine: And you are one hell of a view.

Selphie rolled her eyes and edged a little away from her.

Squall walked through the door, and Selphie turned towards him, wishing he'd come over, and not go into the SeeD room. The sound of the automatic door shutting was interrupted by it opening again, and Selphie was sure she caught a spike of blond hair in the corner of her eye. Her thoughts were interrupted by Irvine, who had placed his hand on hers.

Irvine: Selphie...We're destined to be together!  
Selphie: Y-Yeah right...!

She pulled away, freaked out, but also slightly flattered. She heard muttering through the corridor, angry muttering at that, and sighed.

Irvine: A sigh of love?  
Selphie: N-No...

Squall walked up, causing Irvine to make his excuses and leave. Selphie contorted her face, confused. She felt close to Irvine, having just met him...it was strange, this whole experience had been strange. Who was this guy? Seriously?! He seemed to know her alot more than she knew him...

Selphie: My heart's pounding...What is this I'm feeling?  
Squall: It's an important mission. Get used to handling pressure while you still can.

Selphie sighed as Squall walked away. Thanks Squall. She began to follow him, but stopped near the could hear the others talking, Quistis scolding Irvine. Irvine's reply was long and angst-ridden, Selphie almost found herself laughing at this pathetic little tale.

Irvine: No one understands me...Sharpshooters are loners by nature...We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment...An instant of tension...That's what...I have to face alone...It's not easy. So like...Just do me a favour, and let me be! You get my drift?

Through the small cabin door window, Selphie watched as Zell punched the train floor, causing such a rumble that she flew back, hitting the floor. "Owww" she cried, sitting on the floor, pouting. As an announcement was made on the tannoy, the others filled out of the entrance cabin and through the passage way, into the SeeD room. Quistis stopped to pick her up, and Selphie remained in the hallway, tenderly rubbing her sore back.

Zell was last to walk past, storming behind Irvine who was engrossed in conversation with Rinoa.  
He almost walked through Selphie, if it wasn't for her amazing dodging skills...Well...her extreme luck on this one occasion.  
Selphie considered her awful coordination and luck - characteristics that had ended up with her flying into someone and landing on her backside many a time, and wondered why on this one occasion that she actually wanted to bump into someone, it hadn't worked.

Despite her "bad luck", Zell stopped and turned to her anyway.

Zell: Hey, you okay Selphie?

Selphie looked up, having been lost in her own world. She smiled at him, and winked.

Selphie: Sure, Zelly-kins. You okay? Have you cheered up from earlier?  
Zell: As cheered up as I can be with that idiot on our team.  
Selphie: Ohhh, noowwww, don't be like that Zell!

Zell looked hurt, and crossed over to her position by the window. They both fell silent for a moment, watching the landscape through the glass. It was Autumn now, so the sky was already dark at 5pm. Even so, as they passed into the Deling area, the sky seemed to turn a particularly dark shade. The green of the grass lost it's lush and full texture, and seemed to pale and fade as they grew closer to their destination.

Deling City could be seen in the distance, a huge, grey city, illuminated in false light. City street lamps, and celebration decorations conjured a strong, golden glow across the town, and the tallest building, Deling's presidential palace reflected the silver moon's glow. Despite it's almost decadent atmosphere, the feeling that grew inside Selphie as the train neared was not one of excitement, or celebration, it was one of fear and depression. The glow was almost ominous to her, and she turned to Zell, finding in his eyes that he too shared that feeling.

But in his eyes she also felt warmth. It was strange, such a watery, ocean blue colour could conjure up such a feeling of warmth. Blue is always such a cold colour, Selphie considered, but I guess not all blues.

What about the Balamb sea? She wondered, that was always so warm - especially on a sunny day. She never really got the whole "colours and warmth" idea anyway. The warmest place in the world, the place she found the most comfort in, was her home in Trabia. A big, white, snowy mountain. Can't get much colder than snow, she concluded. Deling City couldn't even compare.

Zell: I...I think we'll be okay this time.

Selphie blinked, she hadn't expected Zell to speak and interrupt her thoughts. She smiled at him.

Selphie: Yeah...I think your prescence will be enough for me anyway, we'll do fine on this mission. It's just up to Irvine whether or not we pull it off.  
Zell: I don't trust him. I can see us having to get involved ourselves.  
Selphie: Well, we'll have to trust him. If we don't trust him then he's hardly going to trust himself! Imagine if I hadn't trusted you up on that train the other day? I wouldn't have been able to continue, the mission would have been a failure and we'd probably have been caught, or collided with another train. So we have to trust in each other! Even if we're all new to each other!  
Zell: I guess, but...we aren't new to each other Selphie.  
Selphie: We just met the other day!

Zell sighed.

Zell: Yeah...but, doesn't it seem like longer?  
Selphie: It seems like forever.

Selphie smiled at him. It was true. It felt like she'd known him since she was a small child.

Selphie: Hey, Zell, what was your upbringing like? What was your mother like?  
Zell: Well...My Ma, she was always a little strict ya know? But...it was all in my best interests. I mean, she did everything for me, absolutely everything, and when I wanted something...I mean, I'd have to work a little for it, but she got me everything she could. When I decided I wanted to be like my gramp, man...she marched me straight to the Garden and demanded to see Headmaster Cid.  
Selphie: Hahah that's one dedicated mother!  
Zell: Yeah...I always remember, she said that day; "Zell, if you want something you have to go get it! One day you won't have me to slap on my apron and go sort out your life, it's going to be all you, and you're gonna have to get on with it - grasp life by the throat and squeeze it til there's no breath left!"

Selphie laughed, and recoiled a little.

Selphie: That's kinda...violent?  
Zell: That's my ma for you! Guess I got all my spunk from her!

He punched the air and Selphie giggled.

Selphie: I don't know about that, I think you've got all the energy in the world all bundled up in that goofball hair of yours! Maybe that's where you keep it! Maybe when you gel your hair, you're really applying oil, so you can go faster...!

Selphie's mind raced, maybe he even ran on fuel! Maybe hotdogs were his fuel! That's why he always got so dejected whenever he didn't have them! She was thinking so rapidly she didn't notice Zell guffawing at her for a long while.

Zell: Selphie, I don't know what you're thinking but you look cute while doing it!

Selphie suddenly felt very aware of herself. She realised her pursed lips, flared nostrils and wide eyes, and covered her face with her hands. She began to giggle softly into her palms, and Zell laughed with her.

Maybe Deling City might be fun after all.

* * *

Dire ending I know, R&R, be nice please and I might make another :)


End file.
